It's Not Suppose To Go Like This Book 2
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: When Hazel goes missing, Max calls Dean and Sam to help.  Kalika and Reid are assined the case and meet Railean as a result.  An unseen force seems to have targeted all the Winchsters.  Is it coincidence or a personal vendeta against the Winchester family
1. Missing

It's Not Suppose To Go Like This

Chapter 1

Missing

Kalika had been working with Reid as an Agent of the Special Technologies Department for the last month and so far she hadn't found a sure clad way to get Dean and Sam out from under their legal problems. But Gab had contacted her and let her know that there was something new brewing.

She had been reading over the latest file Reid had given her, it was a simple possession, when a strong breeze blew across her flat, scattering the files to the floor.

Kalika cursed slightly, raised her head knowing already who would be standing there. "Hello Gab. You got something new for me."

Gabriel stood about five foot two, pale white hair cut close to his scalp. He always wore a dark suit and normally had a cigarette or cigar in his hand. Happily for Kalika he had neither of the latter. The look on his face said it all; this was not a going to be a good visit. "Kali you've been with the STD for three months and so far you have nothing new for the Winchesters. My bosses are starting to think you should pull yourself out and get back to what you do best."

Kalika picked up the files from the floor but didn't look up at Gab. He was right. The past three months had done very little in her quest to help Sam and Dean. All that she had accomplished was finding out about the Special Technologies Department, a branch of the FBI that dealt only with the supernatural aspects of the law. Granted Gab's bosses had been ecstatic to learn there was a branch trying to help in the fight. "You're right Gab and so are your bosses."

Gab was speachless; he had been so sure Kalika would fight him on this on, "You mean you'll pull yourself off this, without me having to fight you on it."

Kalika looked up and smiled at him, "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you are right that I haven't found anything that could help them but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying. So long as those two are out there fighting, then I'll doing my damnedest trying to help them."

Gab smiled at her, "That is what I was hoping to hear and what they thought you would say. This brings me to my next part." Kalika cocked her head to the side. "My bosses want to make an amendment to your conditions on helping the Winchester boys. Rather then forbidding you from using your abilities to help them, it has been decided to lift that particular ban."

Now it was Kalika's turn to be stunned, "You mean I can use my hindsight to help them?" Kalika had the unique ability, if she concentrated in a spot hard enough she could see what had gone on there. Kind of like hitting the rewind button on the DVD player. She stood up, "There's something you're not telling me?"

Gab looked nonchalantly out Kalika's bay window, "Let's just say that there have been a few unforeseen developments and as it turns out you and your friend Reid will come in handy where you are."

Kalika didn't like the sound of that. She hated it when Gab tried to be all-cryptic. "I take it that you aren't going to be telling what those developments are?"

Gab gave her a blank look, "I'll take that as I'm right." She sighed then turned back to her file. "So this means I can use my abilities to get what I want to do?" She didn't wait for an answer, because right then her cell phone started ringing.

She picked it up, "Hello Reid, what do you need?" Reid has been with the Special Technologies Department for a few years and it was he who offered Kalika the job to partner up.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

She smiled, "Hey you do that to me all the time." Reid could also read minds

There was a pause, "True. Hope you didn't have plans for the next few weeks. I just got a call from the boss. There's been a missing person filed and they seem to think its right up our alley."

Kalika looked back to Gab who was still watching her, "You knew I would be getting this call, didn't you?"

Gab nodded but said, "Nope had no clue what-so-ever."

"Is someone there with you Kali? I thought I heard a guy's voice."

Kalika turned her attention back to the phone, "Why Reid, jealous?" She could hear him laugh at her.

"Not likely."

"Good then come over and pick me up. We can talk more about the case." She snapped the phone shut, crossed her arms and faced Gab. "This case has something to do with the Winchesters?"

Gab said nothing, gave her a mock bow, "Happy hunting Kali." The wind picked up and Gab was gone.

Reid arrived at Kalika's apartment twenty minutes later. She was packed and ready to go.

"That's all your taking?" Reid asked eyes the single dark purple case on wheels. Kalika nodded and Reid sighed, taking the case. "If you say so." He tossed the case in the trunk and they both climbed in.

"So where are we going to?" Kalika asked fastening her seat belt.

"Crystal Lake, Connecticut. A guy down there filed a missing persons report on his sister." Reid handed Kalika the file and she read it out loud.

"Hazel Tolman, reported missing by her brother Max last week. He states he hadn't heard from her in three days. Went to her collage dorm and roommate says she hadn't seen her in two days." Kalika shut the file. "So why do the bosses think this is one of ours?"

"They didn't say. They just thought we should look into it."

Kalika rolled her eyes, "Guess Gab's bosses aren't the only ones who like to be cryptic," she muttered to herself.

"You know one of these days you are going to have to introduce me to this Gab. You talk about him so little but he seems to be taking up a lot of your mind."

"Hey! Stay out of my head. I've told you, you could get lost in there and it's not tidy right now."

The drive to Connecticut was uneventful. They pulled into the Tolman drive, which was nothing more then a dirt rode. The house sat back from the main rode and was about fifteen miles from the town. It was nice and secluded but Kalika loved the view.

As Kalika got out of the car a white blur came bounding out the front door. Kalika knelt down and a white boxer sniffed and licked her hand.

"Annie!" a male voice yelled and Kalika looked up. "Get your butt back in the house!" A young man, with sandy colored hair and a haggard look to his face was standing with the screen door open. The dog left Kalika while Reid got out of the car.

"Glad to see dogs don't scare you," Kalika joked with him. He just rolled his eyes at her.

They followed the dog up to the front door and Kalika held out her hand to the young man, "You must be Max, I'm agent Moore and this is agent Reid."

Max took her hand and nodded. "Hi," was all he said. Kalika studied him for a moment and could tell he looked the worse for wear. "Can we come inside?" she asked nodding towards the front door.

Max held it open and they both stepped in. The living room held pictures of Max and pretty blonde girl all over the place. Kalika picked up one of them and turned it to Max, "I take it this is your sister?" she asked him as he sat down with Annie by his feet.

Max nodded, "Yea that was taken this summer. Look I'm not sure what more I can tell you guys. I hadn't heard from Hazel in three days, I couldn't get her on her cell and when I would call her dorm all I would get was the answering machine."

Reid took out a pad and pencil, "So that's unusual for your sister, to be out of touch with you for a few days?"

Max nodded, "Hazel and I are really close. Our parents would often leave us to go on trips and such. We pretty much had to entertain ourselves. We swore that wouldn't change when she went off to collage. And it didn't. Hazel would call me every couple days or I would call her." He hung his head, "This is killing me not knowing where she is, if she's alright."

Kalika could that this guy was really torn up about his sister. She looked over at Reid and he nodded at her, confirming her thoughts. "Well Max this had been really helpful." She and Reid stood. "Well let you know the moment we find out anything about Hazel." She shook his hand and she could tell he didn't believe a thing she told him.

"Max don't worry," Reid told him as he shook his hand. "Moore and I will do everything in our power to find your sister and bring her home. We'll keep you informed, you have my word."

"Max is really worried about Hazel. He doesn't think we are taking this case seriously or that we'll be able to help. Also that dog is a little creepy. She kept looking at me and I swear she was having coherent thoughts. I kept getting phrases off of her."

Kalika chuckled, "So you can talk to the animals, Dr. Doolittle?"

Reid glared over at her, "No smart ass. But like I said that dog was creepy."

"Alright so what phrases were you getting?" Kalika asked him once her giggles had stopped.

"Something like she couldn't believe the boy hadn't told the tall one yet. Like I said creepy.

Kalika was quiet on the ride back into town. Her mind was racing. Why had both Reid's and Gab's bosses sent them to investigate a simple disappearance. She didn't know about Reid's but when Gab's bosses sent her somewhere there was always something supernatural about it. Added to the fact that Gab had it sounding like this case involved the Winchester boys it was puzzling to her.

"Reid, drop me off at the library?"

"Why?"

"While I may not know how your bosses work I have a good idea on how Gab's bosses work. I need to look back and see if there is or has been anything odd that's happened in this town."

Reid shrugged, "Alright."

He dropped her off at the library but gave her the key to her hotel room, "You really think this is our kind of gig?"

She just looked at him; "I'll take that as a yes. See you back at the hotel."

Max closed the door after the FBI agents left, turned away from it and slumped down. If the FBI was getting involved, Max knew this was bad. He hung his head on his arms and could feel his eyes starting to sting. Annie's cold muzzle caused him to look up. She was seated in front of him. Just sitting there. He petted her, "I know, you miss her too."

He stood back up, headed down the hall to her room, opened the door and leaned against the jam.

_"Come on Hazel," Max whined. "School doesn't start for another week. You can wait that long."_

_Hazel stopped packing and looked at her younger brother towering over her. "Oh come off it Max, it's not like I won't be calling you ALL the time. Besides I still have to settle in and all that good stuff." She tossed her cell phone charger in her bag._

_"Yea but you've been feeling sick lately and…"_

_Hazel interrupted him, "I'm feeling better. Besides when I have ever let a little upset stomach get in my way." She zipped up her bag, left it on her bed then went to her brother. "Look I'll call you when I get there, I'll call you when I'm eating, heck I'll call you when I'm on the john for peat sake."_

_Max wrapped his arms around his sister, "Fine but please don't let me know when you're on the toilet."_

_"Deal."_

Max closed his eyes. That had been a month before she had gone missing. The room still smelled like her and he entered it and sat on the just knew that she was in trouble but he felt like there was nothing he could do. He fell onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. His parents were still in Rome, Have been since right before school started. He didn't have it in him to call and tell them. The cops had said they would do that for him, but he had told them he would take care of it. This wasn't something parents should hear about from the authorities. He rolled over and his eyes fell on a scrape piece of paper held down by a picture frame.

Max pulled it out and saw a number scribbled on it, with Sam's Cell written next to it in Hazel's handwriting. He thought back to when they had been here over the summer. He and Dean had fixed the Impala after the fuel line had busted. Oh yea they had also stopped a Wampus Cat from killing Hazel. He scooted off the bed and headed for the living room.

He found the phone and dialed the number. He hung up before it began to ring. "What can they do? It's not like it's something they deal with?" Max looked down at the paper and saw Annie sitting on her hunches looking up at him. He sighed then hit redial.

"Hello?"

"Umm… Hi Sam? It's Max. You meet my sister and me over the summer?" Max wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh hey Max," Sam's voice sounded happy to hear from him but Max was dreading to tell him the reason for the call. "So how are you and Hazel doing?"

Max sighed again and sat on the couch, "Sam that's why I'm calling. I'm hoping you can come down here and help with something. You see Hazel's missing. I've filed a missing person's report and the cops say they are doing all they can, but I'm hoping that you and Dean can come out here and help me find her, I know it might not be something you guys do but I could really use the help, I feel useless and I can't just sit here and do nothing." All this tumbled out of him and he stopped for a moment to take a breath.

There was silence on the other end and Max could hear a female voice asking, "Sam, what's wrong?" There was a little shuffling noise and then the female voice came on the line.

"Hello this is Railean. What's going on?"

Max was a little ticked. Here he was asking if Sam could help him find his sister when he seemed to have moved on from her.

"Look I'm sorry that I bothered you and your boyfriend."

"Brother," the girl corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"Look Sam's my brother and right now he is sitting on the edge of the bed in total shock. What did you just tell him?"

Max was relieved, "Hazel, my sister, is missing. I was hoping he and Dean could come out here and help me find her. Please I don't know what else to do."

Max could tell the phone was being cover because the voices were muffled, but Railean came back on the line, "Max is it? We'll be on our way in the morning."

She hung up and Max did the same. Annie was still sitting beside him but now she looked incredible pleased with her self. "Help's on the way girl."


	2. Better Cirumstances

**_It's Not Suppose To Go Like This_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Better Circumstances _**

Railean hung up the phone and looked at Sam. "So you care to tell me who Hazel is?"

Sam had his head in his hands, so Dean answered for him. "A few months before we met you, Sam and I were in Connecticut, looking into some pretty violent deaths. Anyway the Impala broke down, Sam and I had a fight. He called my baby a piece of crap car, I told him where to stuff it, and he told me I was being…"

"I get the idea Dean, back to who Hazel is."

"Oh sorry, right. So anyway Sam storms off, falls in a river." Sam said nothing. "Right so anyway. Hazel is the girl who pulled him out. He kind of has this thing for her. What was it you said? Oh yea. It wasn't about just banging, no wait it wasn't just about her jumping your bone."

Sam stood up quickly, knocked his shoulder into Dean as he walked out of the room, slamming the door. "Did I say something?" Dean asked looking baffled.

Railean rolled her eyes, "Hazel's missing dumb ass. That was her brother on the phone asking for us to help find her."

Dean smacked himself in the forehead, saving Railean the trouble of doing it herself. "Oh god, insert foot."

Railean walked past him, patted him on the shoulder, "Try the whole right leg." She left the room to find her brother.

She found Sam sitting on the hood of the Impala. "You know you had better get off there before Dean sees you."

Sam shrugged his shoulders but kept his butt where it was. Railean went over to him, "Sam give Dean a break. He didn't know Hazel was missing. It's not like he was trying to hurt you."

"Yet he always seems to find a way, doesn't he?"

Railean couldn't say much to that. It wasn't like Dean went out of his way to hurt Sam's feelings, just being the older brother he always managed. "So you care to tell me about Hazel?"

Sam hopped off the car, "Nope." He started back to the room, "Lets get packed and on the road."

Railean sighed, "Yes Obi Wan."

They rode in silence except for the sound of Black Sabbath pouring out of the speakers. Sam had barely said two words to either of his siblings and Railean was getting worried about him. She turned around in the front seat to watch him. He was messing with his phone and trying his best not to look at her.

"Come on Sam," she pleaded with him. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

Railean turned back around but was not about to let it drop. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_I should have called her. I said I would. God what if she was taken because of me. Damn it!_

Railean opened her eyes, great he's blaming himself and we don't even know what's going on. She sighed and turned the music down just a little. "So tell me about Max, Dean," She figured if Sam wasn't going to tell her about Hazel she could get Dean to talk about Max and hopefully this would prompt Sam to start talking as well.

"Well after Hazel pulled Sam out of the river, Max kind of offered to tow the Impala back to their house so we could fix it."

"And by we you mean you and that mouse in your pocket?" Railean knew Dean would never let some stranger touch his baby.

"No I mean Max and myself. Turned out he is no slouch when it comes to cars. Not to bright when it came to towing them." Dean chuckled at that. "Anyway, we spent a few days with them, even managed to kill a Wampus Cat in the process."

"Wampus Cat?"

"Yea, Indian maiden turned in to a half mountain lion for spying on her tribal elders. Trust me not something you would want to run into. Anyway it turned out that Hazel's friend was controlling it."

"So Hazel and Sam became close then?"

Dean got his cheesy grin on and it took Railean a moment to realize that they became very close. "Oh, got it." No wonder Sam was beating himself up over this.

They were pulling onto a dirt road just as the sun was setting. Railean looked out the window and was amazed at the scene. She could make out the lake and the colors coming off of it. "Now this is somewhere I could stay," she said to herself.

The house came into view and Railean could make out a guy sitting on the porch, with a white dog by his feet. Dean pulled the Impala to a stop and they all got out. Max didn't move but the dog came bounding towards them. It started going nuts when it got close to Sam and Dean.

_Yea you're here. The Boy should have called sooner. But who cares, you're here now. Love on me. I know you missed me._

Railean stopped in her tracks. If she wasn't mistaken those thoughts had just come from the bundle of white fur trying to maul Dean's face with its tongue. The dog stopped jumping and looked over at Railean. _You brought someone new to love on me. Knew I liked you two._ Railean knelt down and the dog came over to her. But the dog didn't try to lick and jump on her. "Hello. Aren't you a pretty dog?"

_Pretty dog? You must mean me._ The dog leaned into Railean; _because there is no other pretty dog here, just me._ Railean laughed at that and looked up at her brothers. "This dog is conceded. I can see why it likes Dean."

"Hey!"

"Her name's Annie." Max informed her as he left the porch. "Hazel got her as a puppy." Max knelt down to pet Annie, ignoring Sam and Dean for a moment.

Railean thought she would drown in Max's sorrow. He missed his sister and she could feel how bad he felt about her being gone. She was starting to feel the same thing from Sam but Max's was deeper and more intense.

"Hi," she said to Max. "I'm Railean, we talked on the phone."

Max stood back up and faced Sam and Dean, "Thanks for coming. I don't know what else to do."

Kalika sat at the computer going over old newspapers. She hadn't found much of interest, but she still kept looking. She knew there had to be something here, something that could tell her why Gab had sent her here. She rubbed her eyes and scanned the last paper. "Bingo."

_The little town of Crystal Lake was shocked today, when local waitress, Jamie Shultz, was arrested for the murder of Susan Miller. Miller was found dead in her home, the exact cause of death has not been released. But the circumstances are believed to match the string of deaths being blamed on wolves._

_Max and Hazel Tolman called the police to Crystal River, after Shultz attempted to kill Ms. Tolman_. "I've known Jamie since we were little. I can't believe she would do this."

_While the motive behind the murders is anyone's guess, it may have something to with the land deals Ms. Shultz's father was into._

Kalika folded her arms and leaned back, "I knew there was something."

She left the library and headed to the hotel. Reid was sitting on the bed watching TV, "Nice to see our government's money hard at work," Kalika teased him.

"Hey just cause you caught me on a break doesn't mean that's all I've been doing." He slid off the bed, "You find anything interesting?"

"Yea, back in July there was a bunch of killings. They were saying it was wolves but then a local girl was arrested for them." She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her shoes, "You want to guess who it was that tipped to cops?"

"Our girl Hazel Tolman."

"Correct. So I think we should head out to Crystal River and see what I can see."

"Sounds like a plan. We can do that tomorrow. For now get some rest."

They headed out for Crystal River at about noon. It was still chilly for this time of year, but Kalika liked the cool air. They tromped up and down the river, looking for the spot mention in the police files. After about two hours they found a log that jutted out over the river.

"I think this is it Reid," Kalika told him as she knelt down to examine the log. She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths then opened them. The scene around her shimmered and once it cleared Kalika could see a tall guy with brown hair hanging off the log.

_She saw him dragging Hazel out of the river, back down the log and set her on the banks_

_"You're bleeding," he told her lifting her shirt to reveal a wound that Kalika thought looked an awful lot like a gunshot._

Kalika addressed Reid even though she couldn't see him, "There's a guy here helping Hazel out of the river, his back's to me so I can't see who it is. It looks like Hazel's been shot."

_"It's not too bad," Hazel was telling her rescuer. Kalika heard a growl and looked over the couple's head to see what could have been mistaken as a mountain lion._

_The guy helped Hazel to her feet then pushed her behind him, "Think you can run?" he asked her. "I wouldn't get far. That thing is wicked fast."_

_A hand touched Hazel's shoulder and as she turned towards it, another hand swung at her head. Hazel stumbled backwards pulling the guy down with her._

Kalika got her first look at the guy, "Sam!" The scene shimmered and Kalika could see the river running past and Reid standing in front of her. "Sam and Dean were here. That's the connection. Hazel knew Sam and Dean."

Reid helped her to sit on the log, "You saw Sam and Dean?"

Kalika shook her head, "No just Sam, but come on. Where there's one there's the other. We need to talk with Max again." She stood and led the way back to the car.

"So you think Hazel's disappearance it connected to Dean and Sam?" Reid asked her as he opened the driver side door.

Kalika stood for a second, thinking about it. "I think it's a weird coincidence that Gab's bosses are going to let me use whatever it is I need to help the Winchesters and then you call with a missing person whom your bosses won't say why its' our kind of job, and the girl missing knew Sam and Dean." She got in the car, "So yes. I think they are connected."

Rather then head for the hotel Reid drove out to see Max. As they were pulling up the drive, Kalika couldn't believe what she was seeing. A sleek black Chevy Impala was sitting beside the house.

"I've just changed my 'I think they are connected', to 'I know they are connected.' That's Dean's car. The Winchesters are here."

Reid looked at the car, "How can you be certain that is their car?"

Kalika looked over at him like he had a third arm growing out of his head. "Are you kidding me? With the amount of time I've put into trying to help these two, you don't think I wouldn't recognize their car."

Reid had slowed the car down, "Well I guess I was wrong. I can hear three guys and two girls in there, but I think one of the girls is that creepy dog of his."

"Have any of them noticed our car yet?" Kalika asked. She wasn't sure if she was ready to confront the brothers just yet.

Reid stopped the car long before the house, "Not ye… Let me amend that to yes. Hold on there's a little shuffling." Reid had his eyes closed, "The Winchesters are thinking about sneaking out the back, but the girl is saying something about the car. Alright they are going to be in the back room." Reid opened his eyes and looked over at Kalika. "So do we go in or just sit here?"

Kalika took a deep breath, "Go in."

Railean sat up in bed. She Sam, and Dean had stayed last night at Max's place rather then driven all the way back into town. They had stayed up pretty late learning all they could about Hazel's disappearance. The only thing Max knew was the last place Hazel had been was her Junior Literature class, after that no one remembers seeing her. They had decided to head up to the collage and look around.

Railean looked at the clock, it read eleven o'clock. "Guess they let me sleep in." She rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. Max and Dean were at the table both eating bowls of cereal. Railean looked at them, "Did you two just get up as well?"

They both nodded

"Where's Sam?" Railean asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"He said something about going for a walk," Dean told her through a mouth full of food.

Railean rolled her eyes at him, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Dean." She grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster. "Did he say when he would be back?"

Dean finished his bowl and was setting it in the sink, "Nope, didn't ask."

Annie padded into the kitchen and sat by Max's feet. _If you're looking for Tall One, he's outside by the Fast Dogs._

"Fast dogs? What are those?"

Both Max and Dean looked at her funny, "We didn't say anything about fast dogs."

Her bagel was done and she cut it in half, ignoring Max and Dean. "Show me where Tall One is Annie and you can have half my bagel."

Max started laughing, "You have got to be kidding me. Annie's a smart dog but the only person she's ever searched for is Hazel. There's no way she'll show you…"

Annie bolted out of the kitchen and Railean followed, stopping long enough to give Max a satisfied smirk. Railean followed Annie to the front door, let her out, and then continued to follow Annie around the back of the house. Sam was standing beside a couple of motorbikes. "Good girl," Railean said as she feed half her bagel to the now excited dog.

Railean walked up to Sam, "Hey. How'd you sleep?" She leaned against one of the bikes.

"Didn't."

She waited for him to go on, but as the silence lengthened she realized he wouldn't. "Sam. You can't blame yourself for Hazel's disappearance."

Sam looked up at her, "You need to stay out of my head Railean. You don't think I can't tell when you're listening to my thoughts."

Railean put her hands up, "Hey easy there. I only did that one time. Besides you don't have to be a mind reader to know you're blaming yourself, Sam. You've barely said two words to Dean or me. You're sulking and withdrawn. Talk to me, Sam. That's what's cool about having a sister. You can talk about your feelings without smart ass comments."

Sam looked back at the bikes. He remained silent for a little longer. "I'm sure by now you've realized that Hazel and I were close, "he looked up at her. "I mean really close."

Railean nodded, "Yea, I kind of figured that you two sleep together."

Sam sighed kicking at the dirt, "You say it so casually. That's not what it was like. I felt something from the moment I saw her sitting on the banks of that river, when she saved my life." He looked out over the yard and saw Annie lying in the dirt. "She asked me when we first met how I ended up in the river. I never told her about my visions, I let her assume I slipped and fell in."

"You fell in because of a vision then?"

Sam nodded, "Yea. It was one about Hazel. I hadn't even met her yet and I was already having a vision about her."

"But Sam, you've had visions about girls you've never met before. Why was this one different?"

Sam suddenly found his shoes very interesting, "Because of what happened in it. Most of the time I have visions of people dying, but this vision wasn't like that. It was of us…" he looked up at Railean, with a sheepish grin, "well… you know."

It clicked, "Oh? Oh! Oh. Got you. It was that kind of vision."

Sam was about three shades of red now, "Yea that kind of vision. Anyway, I knew when I first meet her that she was different, and not in the supernatural way. Rai, ever since Jessica died I never felt like that with any girl. Then this one comes along and right off the back I have feelings for her. Now she's gone and I can't help feel it's linked to me somehow."

Railean sat there for a moment; this sure explained why he was brooding so much. "Look Sam. I'm not going to tell you to snap out of it. But until we find out more about what happened, try not to take it personally. This could just be a normal kidnapping. Or she could have needed some time away. What I'm getting at is we don't know, so don't jump the gun."

Sam looked over at her; he was always surprised at how easy it was to talk to his sister. Dean was never like this, but then again Dean wasn't a girl. Sam pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Rai."

"Oh god I think I'm going to puke," Dean said from behind them. "Wait... wait let me get a camera."

Railean stuck out her tongue and Sam flipped him the bird.


	3. Meeting Moore and Reid

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Meeting Moore And Reid**_

They headed back into the house and found Max already packing his stuff, "So I figure if we leave by three we should get there in enough time to ask around."

"Max, you're not going." Trust Dean to have little too no tack when it comes to the delicate stuff.

Max paid him no mind and zipped up his suitcase, "Yes I am Dean, don't bother trying to stop me. I didn't call you and your brother just to sit on my ass. I'm going to help find Hazel. Deal with it."

Railean chuckled as Annie sat beside her on the couch. "Dean you're not going to win this one. Come on, if it was Sam or I missing you wouldn't be sitting on your ass, well maybe you would but still. You can't expect Max to do that either." _She has a point Boy. Besides Mistress would want him to go with you. Oh and me too, can't forget the pretty dog._

"Annie wants to come to."

"No Way!" Dean quickly said, spinning in Railean and Annie's direction. "I am not having some mangy dog in my car."

Annie gave a low growl, and even Max was surprised at her. _Tell him not to yell at me. I don't like it._

"You know," Sam said sitting next to Annie and petting her. "If I didn't know better I would swear she knew you had just called her mangy Dean."

Annie perked her ears up and hopped off the couch. She went over to the window and barked. Railean got off the couch and peeked out the window. "Max, are you expecting anyone?"

"No why?"

"Cause there is an official looking car pulling up to… I mean stopping in your drive." She looked over at Sam as he got up to look out.

"Shit! Feds."

Dean was beside the two of them cursing as well. "Think we can slip out the back door?"

Railean gave her brother a 'are you kidding' look, "Dean they've already seen your car. They know you're here."

"No they don't," Max said. "They know his car is here. I have an idea. Dean, Sam you hide in the back room. We'll just tell them Railean drove the car. I'll get rid of them."

Dean and Sam headed to the master room and closed the door. Max went to the front door and cast a glance back to Railean. "Ready?" he asked her and she nodded.

Reid and Kalika approached the door but it opened before they knocked. "Can I help you Agents?" Max asked from the other side of the screen.

"I was hoping I could help you," Kalika said. She was hoping to do with a little tack and not scare Dean and Sam off. "You seem to have two visitors I would be very interested in talking with."

Max shrugged and shook his head, "The only other person here is Railean." He stepped aside and Kalika saw a young girl, with light brown hair and vivid hazel eyes, step up to the door. She seemed to act a little shy but Kalika could tell by the way she held herself that this was just an act.

"Hello," she said shyly.

Reid took a hold of the handle on the screen door, "Look you two; we know that Sam and Dean are in there with you." Kalika closed her eyes and sighed, so much for doing this carefully. "Dean's car is right there."

"That's Dean's car," Railean told him, "But he lent it to me a few months back. Said something about it being recognized. Not sure where he and Sam are right now."

Reid's eyes closed but he got nothing but static from her. In fact if he hadn't heard where Dean and Sam were planning on hiding he would have sworn this girl was telling the truth. He turned his attention to Max. His thoughts were a lot easier to read but sounded muffled and far off.

"Max do you mind if Agent Reid and I come in," Kalika asked calmly, hoping to get this conversation less on the defensive side. "We would really like to get more information about Hazel."

She saw Max looked back at Railean and she jerked her head outside, "We can come out there, its kind of a mess in here." He held the screen door open for Railean and they both stepped out onto the porch. Annie bolted out as well.

"Annie!" Railean yelled at her. "Get back here." The dog stopped and Kalika was a little surprised at how well the dog listened to her. Annie slowly walked back to them and sat at Railean's feet.

"That is a creepy dog you have there Max," Reid commented as the four of them sat down. Annie looked up at him; _At least I can pee where I want._

Railean chuckled but stopped when Reid gave her a funny look, "Sorry," she said. "Thought it was funny what you said about Annie."

Reid looked doubtful at her, in fact he had a sneaking suspicion this girl had heard what Annie had just said, but said nothing.

"So what do you want to know?" Max started off, relaxing in his chair.

Kalika crossed her legs then leaned forward, "First off how you and Hazel met the Winchesters?"

Max shrugged his shoulders, "Last summer. Their car broke down and I helped them fix it."

Kalika nodded, "And that's all?"

Max nodded, "Yea pretty much."

Reid flipped open a notebook, "Did you or your sister know that Dean Winchester is a wanted criminal?" An idea had popped into his head and Reid thought he might be able to get under Max's skin.

Kalika could have hit Reid for that. She hadn't planned on telling Max anything about Dean's criminal history. She gave him a death stare but he didn't pay attention.

Max looked over at Railean who just shook her head. "No we didn't. What's he wanted for?"

Reid acted as if he was reading off his notebook, but he kept trying to get something out of the girls mind. "Murder, aggrieved assault, and assault with a deadly weapon. Not to mention grave desecration and impersonating federal officers. Those are just a few of them"

Railean shook her head, "I'm not seeing how this is related to Hazel's disappearance."

"And I'm not seeing how any of this concerns you?" Reid fired back at her, flipping his notebook shut. "Look, Moore and I know that Dean and Sam are in the master bedroom hiding from us." He was looking at Max now completely ignoring Railean, "Are those two going to let you and Dean's current floozy…" That did it.

Reid never thought a girl that small could move that quickly. Before he could defend himself Railean was quick to her feet and even quicker with a round house to Reid's face. Reid fell out of the chair and Railean stood over him, "I am not one of my brothers' floosies! And the next time you talk to me like that I'll do more then knock you on your ass."

Kalika was on her feet and lightly pushing Railean back from Reid. "You need to ba… Wait a second." It dawned on Kalika what Railean had just said. "What did you just say?"

Railean looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, "I said I'm not one of Dean's floosies."

Kalika helped Reid to his feet. "No. You said brother. You're not one of your brothers' floosies."

Railean knew right away that she had stuck her foot in her mouth. Ever since Reid and Moore had come to the door that buzzing sound was back in her head. While Missouri had taught her a few techniques on how to get rid of it, nothing was working.

The longer she sat talking with Reid and Moore the worst it got. It was getting so bad that she was only catching small parts of the conversation.

All she had caught was, "Dean's current floozies." She didn't think, she just got to her feet and hit Reid square in the face. The buzzing dimmed a little, "I'm not one of my brothers' floosies. And the next time you talk to me like that I'll do more then knock you on your ass."

It was Agent Moore's realization that she had referred to Dean as her brother that made Railean realize that the Feds had no clue about that. "You must have miss heard me. That's all."

Railean looked at Max in a panic but he had nothing to tell her. Kalika stepped up to her, "Are you Sam and Dean's sister?" Railean looked into Agent Moore's deep dark eyes. There was something in them and Railean suddenly found she couldn't lie to Agent Moore. She nodded dumbfounded. Her head started to burn and she could feel her legs getting weak. But still she couldn't tear her eyes away from Agent Moore. She sat down heavily on the chair. Annie was next to her licking her hand for comfort.

Kalika knelt in front of her, "How is that possible?" Again that feeling was back but this time Railean fought it. She willed herself not to talk.

"None… of your… business…" The words were a struggle to get out. She wasn't sure if Agent Moore was a witch like herself or gifted like Sam. Either way she wasn't feeling good about what Agent Moore was doing to her. Her head was on fire and she could feel her heart fluttering wildly. All she could see were those eyes, they were like dark pools of water and she was drowning in them. Railean was finding it hard to think and breath. "Please… Stop."

Agent Moore stood up, breaking eyes contact and Railean immediately felt better. Max was beside her trying to get her to look at him, "What did you do to her?" He looked up at Agent Moore's face. She looked just as dazed and weak as Railean.

"What is she?" he heard her whisper.

Kalika was stunned. Never in her life had she meet someone who could withstand her gaze. Along with being able to call up the past events of a place, her gaze had always gotten people to be truthful with her. Now here was this young girl who not only fought it but it had physically hurt her.

She stepped back to Reid, "She's telling the truth. She really is their sister."

Reid looked from Railean sitting in the chair with Max kneeling beside her to Kalika, "How? How is it that there could be a third kid and no one knew about it?"

_Let's just say that there have been a few unforeseen developments_

Gabs words came back to her, "I think someone did know. Before you called, Gab had said there were some 'unforeseen' developments." She looked over at Railean who was getting to her feet. "You think she's an unforeseen development?"

Reid shook his head, "I don't know. But if that's true then we really need to talk with Dean and Sam."

Kalika nodded, "True but try and get them to trust us now. You insulted her and I could have really hurt her. You think she'll trust us enough to take us to Sam and Dean?"

Reid cleared his throat, "Umm look Railean," Railean refused to look him in the face. "My name is Anthony Reid. I work for a department in the FBI known as Special Technologies." He walked over to her but Max stood in front of him. "That department," Reid continued, "is in charge of investigating supernatural occurrences in the United States."

Railean finally looked at him but her face was still very pale, "Why are you telling me this?"

"We know what Dean and Sam do. What they really do." He let Max keep him at a distance. "Moore and I want to help them, both their legal problems and supernatural ones. But we really need to talk with them."

Reid saw Railean close her eyes. She stayed that way for a while, and then opened them back up, "Alright. But I'm telling you right now. Try to take them from me and I'll kill you where you stand."

Railean was feeling really weak. What ever it was that Agent Moore had done to her had taken a toll on her. So when Agent Reid had told her about that 'special' department, she needed to talk to her brothers.

_Sam. Are you there?_

_Yea Rai. What's up? Are they gone?_

_No. I need you and Dean to come out._ She quickly relayed everything Reid had just told her and let Sam know what Moore had just done to her. She waited while he told Dean.

_Do you trust them Rai? _Dean asked.

_I don't know. All I get from Reid is buzzing, kind of like Missouri. As for Moore I can't find the words to say what I get from her._ There was a brief pause.

_Tell them all right, _Sam told her.

Railean opened her eyes, "Alright. But I'm telling you right now. Try and take them from me and I'll kill you where you stand."

Reid and Moore agreed.

Max opened the front door and led them into the living room; Sam and Dean were already in there. Both shared a look of concern when Railean sat down and let her head relax on the armrest of the couch.

"Rai," Sam said, coming around to sit next to her while keeping his eyes on Reid and Moore. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Peachy king." Dean took the recliner next to the couch while Reid and Moore took the sofa across from them. Max pulled a chair from the dinning room and sat on it back wards. No one said a thing for a while.

Annie barked. _Would you guys start talking already? It takes us dogs less time to size up each other. Granted all we do is sniff butts._

Railean saw a grin spread on Reid's face and she laughed a little bit. Sam looked from Reid to his sister, "What did she say this time?"

Railean looked over at Reid, "She told us to start talking." Reid grinned at the fact that she left out the smelling of the butt's part.

"Guess Moore and I can start." He leaned onto his knees, "Like we told Railean," he started but Dean interrupted him.

"Railean's already filled us in on the whole Special Tech Department. How about you start with why you're investigating Hazel's disappearance."

Reid sat back and looked over at Moore, "You're right. He is stubborn."

Moore rolled her eyes at him, "First off Dean, I'm not technically an FBI agent. My names Kalika Moore, I've been a hunter for ever since I was sixteen, guess that's going on six or seven years now. Like you Sam I have abilities. Unlike you I didn't loose a parent to Azazel, to the surprise of many, I developed my abilities long before I should have. I left home when I was sixteen. I meet Gab shortly after that."

Railean picked her head up, "Who's Gab?"

Moore smiled, "I guess you could say he's my link to really powerful beings. Once in a while Gab would come to me and send me on hunts for them. Anyway I'm getting off topic."

Dean yawned and Sam shifted into a more comfortable position.

"My point is that I couldn't save my little sister when she was killed on Azazel's orders, I didn't speak up when Gab's bosses let your dad make that deal with him. Gab's bosses refused to let me help my friend Scott, who was later, killed by a hunter, that's when I told them I had enough. I told them I was going to help you two. They, after much persuading, agreed. Now here I am today."

Railean looked up from her spot, "So what did you just do to me?"

Moore looked a little sheepish, "I'm able to call up events that have happened in places as well as get people to tell me the truth. Until now I've never meet anyone who could refuse me. I guess I pushed a little harder then I should have when I felt you start to fight me. I'm sorry about that."

Railean waved it off, "Well next time, just don't do that. So why did Hazel's disappearance set off your radar?"

Reid shrugged, "Not sure why. My bosses just told me it was up my alley and suggest Moore and I cheek it out. And here we are."

Sam looked at Reid, "So what is it that you can do?"

Reid was a little taken back, "What makes you think I can do anything?" Sam gave him a 'No Duh' look. "Alright. I can read minds. I'm really good at it. Except for Railean, all I get out of you is static."

"Good," Railean told him. "Cause all I get from you is an annoying buzzing in my head. Guess you get an empathic and someone with telepathy together and that's what you get." She looked over at Dean whose eyes had yet to leave Agent Moore. She could tell he was still having his doubts about Moore and Reid. She hoped he would get over it, but then again while Moore may not be FBI Reid still was. "Oh yea this is going to be fun." She ignored the odd looks everyone threw at her. "So now that we have a short history on everyone, what do you say we go find Hazel?"


	4. Where Abouts

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Whereabouts**_

**_One Month Earlier_**

Hazel awoke lying on her side. The room was dark and as soon as she moved her leg she felt the heavy weight of a chain around her right ankle. Her head was still fuzzy and she found it hard to concentrate muchless remember how the heck she got to, well to where ever it was she was at.

The sound of jingling drew her attention to the door directly in front of her. It opened and a ray of light from outside fell onto her eyes. She immediately closed them, wincing at the pain the bright light caused.

"Nice to see you're finally awake Ms. Tolman." A male voice said as he sat at the foot of the bed. She could smell the food he must have brought in but her stomach felt queasy. She turned her head and the man thought she was being rude.

"Now don't be like that Hazel." He said smoothing her hair. "No one's going to hurt you."

She turned to look at the man. Her eyes slowly focused on a tall African-American. His smile looked kind enough but his eyes betrayed him. "Then let me go," she told him.

He sighed heavily, "If it were up to me I would." The tray was starting to get to Hazel's stomach. "You should try and eat something. You've been out for a few hours."

Hazel vomited over the side of the bed. The smell of the food having finally gotten to her, "Sorry," she mumbled as the man jumped back.

"For some reason I don't think you are."

She pointed to the tray, "Could you get that out of here. It's making me sick." She covered her nose and mouth. She felt too sick right now to be scared. Granted it was all slowly coming back. The walk across the quarry to her dorm, cloth over her mouth and a hand wrapped around her waist, the strong smell of something sweet and then nothing.

The man picked up the tray, not bothering to clean up the mess. "You'll be hungry later. I'll just save it for you tell your stomach calms down. I'll bring in some towels and a bucket as well."

He left the room and it became dark again. Hazel rolled onto her back and placed her hands on her stomach. She fought to keep herself from puking again. "This is just what I need. A prison room that smells of throw-up." She sighed then sat up, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. She rested her back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The room was small and had only the bed she was sitting on. "What if I have to use the bathroom?" she yelled at the door. She jumped when a voice next to her ear answered.

"Do you?"

It took her a second to realize that it was an intercom, "No, I was just wondering what I was supposed to do if I did."

"Well now you know."

A small click let her know they had shut it off. "Yea now I know," she muttered to herself. She spent the next thirty minutes between sitting on the bed doing nothing and pacing back and forth doing nothing. Whoever had brought her here had taken her shoes, watch, the bracelet Max had given her and the necklace her dad had given her. Her stomach started to growled but she was worried that if she put anything in it, it would come right back up.

The familiar jingling was back at the door, so Hazel sat back on the bed letting her legs dangle. The door opened and she squinted at the light coming in. The same guy was back, carrying another tray with a few towels and a bucket hanging from his arm. He set them down at the foot of the bed, and then stood to face her

"If you're hungry I'll bring in something to eat." He looked at the mess beside her bed, "I'm not a maid so you can lean up your own mess."

She peered over the bed, and then looked back at him, "Technically it's your fault. If you hadn't brought that food in here I wouldn't have thrown up." He cocked his head and looked at her. "Hey I didn't say I wasn't cleaning it up, just making sure you know it's more your fault them mine."

She reached for the towels but the guy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet, "I'm not in the mood for cheek today. So I'll tell you this once, don't piss me off little girl." She met his gaze. Her father had taught her all about this kind of guy, all bark and no bite.

"I'll tell you this once as well. You kidnapped me. That means I don't have to make your job easier." She pulled her wrist out of his grasp. "Do you plan on telling me why I'm here?"

Hazel could tell he would have loved to slap her right then and there, but he didn't. He simply turned and walked out the door leaving her in the darkness. "You smell funny too!" she yelled at the door.

**_PRESENT_**

Kalika rubbed her eyes. They had been talking with all three Winchesters and Max for three hours now and were no closer to having a plan on their next move. Max and Sam wanted to head to Hazel's dorm to see if they could find any kind of clues. Dean and Railean wanted to stay there and research into why anyone would take Hazel to begin with. Kalika and Reid were trying to moderate the whole argument but were getting nowhere.

"Since the dorms were the last place Hazel was maybe someone saw something," Max was saying for the fifth time.

"No way," Railean told him. "If the cops there haven't found anything by now it might not be there to find."

"I agree with Max Rai," Sam told her. "The cops could have missed something. Why don't you try scrying again?"

Kalika saw Railean roll her eyes yet again, "Sam, she could be anywhere in the continental US, without a better idea on the area it wouldn't work. Like the last three times you had me try," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey! If you have a better idea Railean," Sam yelled at her, "I'm listening!"

"Ease up there Sammy," Dean told him in a-would-be calm way. "She's trying to help. We all are."

Sam stood up, "Stop calling me Sammy!"

Kalika got up and walked out of the room as the yelling increased. "Fine then Sam!" Dean yelled while standing up. "But don't' yell at her for telling you the truth. She's tried scrying three times and has gotten nothing."

"Maybe she's not doing it right," Max, stated.

"I know how to scry for someone, thank you very much!" Railean yelled over to him. She tossed the crystal and map she had been using hours before at him. "You think you can do better? Go ahead and try!"

Kalika came back in with one of Dean's shotguns. She cocked it but the yelling was so intense by now no one noticed it. She aimed it at the window and pulled the trigger. The window exploded and everyone jumped.

"Now that I have your attention," she told them while pumping the gun again. "Everyone will sit down and shut the hell up." Everyone took a seat. "Good." She slung the gun over her shoulders. "Max and Sam are right. We do need to go to the dorms and look around," she gave then both a hard glare. "However we also need to know why she was taken. So here is how it's going to work. Reid will take Sam and Max up to the collage. Railean, Dean and I will stay here and dig into why Hazel was taken to begin with. We'll keep in contact via cells. If we find anything we'll meet you there. Got it?"

All parties looked at one another then nodded. "Good." She leaned the shotgun against the couch as Max slowly raised his hand. "What Max?" Kalika asked.

"Umm don't shoot me for this," he told her meekly. "But who's going to fix the window?"

Kalika looked from the window back to Max. "Not sure. I didn't think I was acctually going to have to shoot that to get your attention."

Railean slowly raised her hand, "Umm I can fix it."

They spent the rest of the day finalizing the plan. Max, Sam and Reid would head out to the collage at first light and re-interview Hazel's roommate and anyone else they bumped into. Dean, Railean and Kalika would stay at the house and look into any cults and such, something to explain why Hazel would have been a target. They all headed off to bed once the details were in order.

Max and Sam slept in Max's room, Sam on the floor. Kalika and Reid sleep in the master bedroom, Reid on the floor. Railean and Dean took the spare room, Railean in the recliner.

The next morning Sam, Max and Reid took off for the collage campus. Railean hugged Sam tight. She hated it when they had to separate. Things never went well when they weren't together and Railean hoped this time would be different.

"Sorry I yelled at you Sam," she told him while burying her head in his neck.

He returned the fierce hug and nodded, "Me too Rai. See you and Dean later all right." She nodded and watched Reid's car pull away with them. She headed back into the house. Dean was at the computer and Kalika was going through old photo albums.

Railean sat beside Dean, "Anything interesting?" she asked.

"Nothing new," Dean told her without looking over. "I don't get it, I mean why Hazel? Is it because she knows Sam? Or just a random thing?"

Kalika looked up from her table, "What were you and Sam doing out here anyway?"

"We were looking into some pretty violent deaths. Turned out it was a Wampus Cat being controlled by Hazel's friend Jamie. Almost killed Hazel for it too, Jamie not the Cat."

"What do you mean Jamie and not the Cat?" Railean asked. "You just said Jamie was controlling the Cat?"

Dean looked up from the screen, "Well yea. But for some reason the Wampus Cat wouldn't do it."

Kalika came over, "What do you mean wouldn't do it?" This could be the clue they were looking for.

Dean looked from Railean to Kalika, "I mean that Jamie was shouting for that Cat to kill her but it wouldn't. In fact it jumped in front of Hazel when Jamie tried to shoot her in the back. The Cat turned human again."

Kalika was dialing her cell, "Hey Reid. What do you know about breaking the Wampus Cat curse? Okay thanks." She hung up, "He doesn't know anything about how to get ride of a cures like that, but I know someone who does."


	5. Me'esevotes Hestonaho

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Me'êševôtse Hestonaho**_

Kalika stood in the middle of the room while Dean and Railean looking at her oddly. "You guys want to meet Gab?" She didn't wait for them to answer her. "Gabriel gets your ass down here! And I mean right NOW!"

Railean noticed a breeze blowing but she had fixed the window earlier with a simple spell. She moved closer to Dean as the wind started to pick up. Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. A man with solid white cropped cut hair stood there. He cast a quick glance to Dean and Railean but looked over at Kalika.

"Now what do you want girl? I swear it's like I need to hand everything to you on a platter."

Kalika held up her hand to silence him, "Enough of the yakking Gab. What do you know about Wampus Cats?"

Gabriel sighed then took a seat, "I know there has only been one known to us, but she was killed sometime ago."

Dean spoke up, "Yea sorry about that, Gab. Hope she wasn't on the Endangered Species List."

Gabriel looked over at Dean with contempt, "She can call me Gab, not you. And no she wasn't. She was a cursed human. The only pattern we ever noticed about her was that she wouldn't kill if she didn't have to. But a person could control her with an iron pendent, blessed by a pure priest and shaped like a mountain lion. I believe that was how her tribe's men kept her from killing."

"Umm… did she have preferences?" Railean asked.

Gabriel smiled at her, "If you mean did she prefer to kill certain people over others, the answer's no. I believed she preferred men and women equally."

Dean shook his head, "Then why would she attack Hazel the first time but not the second?" Dean asked.

"Well like I said…"

"Something changed," Railean said. "Something in Hazel changed." She then looked apologetically at Gabriel. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Gabriel waved it off and Railean noticed the annoyed look Dean was giving Gabriel.

"Didn't she say something to you boy?" Gabriel asked Dean.

Dean looked even more annoyed and Railean tried not to giggle, "Not to me. I believe she said it to Sam and Hazel. But it was in Indian, none of us knew what she told them."

Gabriel smiled back at Kalika, "I think you should find out what she said." He gave them a mock bow then was gone.

Kalika sighed, "I really hate it when he gets cryptic on me. I guess were going to where the Cat attack happened."

Dean sneered, "Like I could find it again."

"That's alright," Kalika sneered back. "You can stay here and keep looking for the needle in the hay stack. Railean and I can go. And yes I do know where it's at."

Railean followed Kalika out of the car. Dean was a little miffed about her going without him but didn't want to say it.

"So Agent Moore," Railean started as they made their way through the brush.

"Please call me Kalika."

"Alright, Kalika. You said yesterday that your sister was killed. Was it because of your abilities?"

Kalika stopped and turned to Railean, "No. But for the longest time I thought Azazel did kill her to get to me." Kalika turned and started walking, "After she died I looked into her life a little harder. Turns out she was dating a guy, guess he was suppose to be really nice. Never did get to meet him. She was either really ashamed of what I could do or just scared of me. Not sure which one would have hurt the worse."

They came to the spot and Kalika closed her eyes, took a deep breath: then opened them. She could see Sam and Hazel trying to get away from a girl with a gun pointed at them.

"_**Sorry but I already told you, no witnesses." Jamie stepped back and the Wampus Cat lunched itself at them. Sam rolled on top of Hazel as the Cat's claws sank into his back.**_

"_**SAM!" He was pulled off her and the Cat tossed him aside, his body hitting the base of the fallen log. Hazel crawled back away but the Cat pinned her to the ground, it's claws digging into her shoulders, she screamed and tried to kick it. Its jaws were opened and then suddenly they snapped shut inches from Hazel's face. **_

_**It lowered its head and Hazel turned her head to the side as it sniffed her. Then it backed off. Just like that.**_

"What do you see Kalika?" Railean's voice came to her.

"The cat is backing off after smelling Hazel." She walked towards the scene trying to get a better angle.

_**Hazel got to her feet and Jamie swung the gun on her, "Don't move Hazel."**_

_**Hazel put one hand up, the other clutching her side. The Cat started growling but this time it was directed at Jamie.**_

"_**Sam! Hazel!"**_

Kalika looked towards the shout and saw Max and Dean bursting through the brush._** Dean trained his gun on Jamie and Max had his on the Cat. "No you two wait!"**_

_**Jamie stood with her gun on Hazel and the pendent hanging from her outstretched hand, pointing at the Wampus Cat. "You have to obey me! Now Kill Her!"**_

"_**Shut up Jamie!" Max yelled at her.**_

_**The Cat stood still, its growl increasing as Jamie shook the gun at Hazel. Its eyes starting to look more and more human.**_

Kalika watched as Hazel tried to talk her friend down from the stand off. Hazel turned her back and Jamie pulled the trigger. Faster then even Kalika could see the Wampus Cat jumped and was thrown backwards knocking into Hazel's back. Dean and Max jumped Jamie while Sam made his way to Hazel. He stopped short as the Wampus Cat turned from animal too human.

"_**A little help here!" Hazel shouted. Sam lifted the girl off of Hazel's back and Hazel's eyes fell on her. "What the hell!" She scurried backwards and felt Sam beside her.**_

_**She turned to him, "Where the hell did she come from?" She glanced back to the girl, "and why is she naked?"**_

_**Sam held her, "That's the Wampus Cat. **_

_**Hazel crawled over to the girl, with Sam right behind her. She turned the girl over and gasped when the girl took a ragged breath. Dean handed her his jacket and Hazel laid it over the girl. She noticed there was blood pooling underneath her.**_

_**The girl's eyes wandered around till she saw Hazel, she smiled. " Nea'eše." She then looked at Sam, took his hand and whispered, "Me'êševôtse hestonaho." She closed her eyes and Hazel saw her breathing stop.**_

Kalika took another deep breath and the sight in front of her faded. She looked around for Railean and saw her kneeling where the Indian girl had been.

"This is where she died, isn't it," Railean asked a little choked up. Kalika nodded. "She was sad, and hurt. But she was happy for Hazel. I... I just can't tell why."

Kalika knelt beside Railean, "Railean do you happen to speak Navajo?"

Railean nodded, "Yea, my uncle taught me. Why?"

Kalika looked at her, careful to avoid her eyes, "What dose Nea'eše mean?"

Railean thought about it for a second, "That sounds like Thank you."

Kalika nodded, "And what about, Me'êševôtse hestonaho?"

She had to think harder on this one, "It's a blessing. Umm… 'Bless your baby girl.'"

Railean came bursting through the doors of the house causing Dean to jump from the computer. "What! What is it?" He looked from Railean whose face was flushed to Kalika, whose face just look gorgeous as hell. Who cared if she was Fed.

"We found out the reason the Cat didn't attack Hazel," Railean told him. He looked at her expectedly. "She's pregnant."

It took it a second for it to sink into Dean's brain what his sister had told him. "Wha… Huh?"

Railean nodded, "Pregnant. And I believe the baby is Sam's."

Dean looked from Railean to Kalika, not able to find the words to express his disbelief. "No." He looked at Railean. "No way. Sammy barely knew the girl."

Railean rolled her eyes at her brother. "Dean you said yourself, Hazel and Sam were close. And Sam pretty much confirmed to me how close they really were." She gave him a knowing look.

"No way Rai. Max would have told us, if she was… well you know. You don't think he would have known?"

"No!" both Railean and Kalika said. "Look Dean the Wampus Cat knew she was pregnant. That's why she didn't attack Hazel the second time. That's why she gave up her life and that's what she told Hazel and Sam."

Dean started to pace the floor, "We've got to tell Sam and Max." Dean reached for his cell which was lying on the table

Railean shook her head, and slammed her hand donw on top of his "No way Dean. Sam is already guilt-ridden about Hazel being missing in the first place. You tell him she's pregnant? It'll kill him."

"Rai, he has a right to know," he informed her as he rubbed his squashed hand. "Especially if you think it's his."

"Dean you aren't getting it," Railean pleaded with him. "This whole thing is tearing him up; believe me I can feel it every time he and I are in the same room. He thinks about it constantly. Now imagine how much worse it'll be for him once he learns there's a kid involved, HIS kid. We can't tell him just yet Dean."

Dean was torn. If it were him he would want to know, but he also never carried as the same kind of burden as his little brother. Sam was always blaming himself for everything. He couldn't let Sam blame himself for this. "Alright Rai. Sammy won't find out from me. But he's going to be pissed as hell when he finds out we knew and didn't tell him."

Railean nodded, "But on an up side, with Hazel being pregnant I can find her easier now."

Kalika looked confused, "How? You've tried scrying for her and got nothing. How is this new information going to help?"

Railean stood up and headed to the room her stuff was in. She grabbed her mother's spell book and brought it back out. "There's a spell in here. I can use it to find her, through the baby."

Dean looked at her, "You mean that blood spell you used to call your mom's and our dad's spirit?"

Railean shook her head, "No. That's for calling spirits; this one is used to find a lost child. It's made stronger if the person calling is related to the child being called for."

Both Dean and Kalika were giving her blank looks, "Trust me, it'll work. I'll need a few things including Sam's blood."

"And just how are you going to get Sam to give you his blood without telling him why?" Dean asked.

"Trust me Dean," Railean told him. "I have a plan. Now go gather up your crap. We're going to follow Sam up there." She dumped her book on the couch and headed off to gather the rest of her stuff.

Kalika and Dean were left to watch her pounce out of here. "Is she always this bossy?"

Dean gave her his 'are-you-kidding-me' look, "You have no idea. She hits hard too."


	6. Pay Back's a Bitch

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Payback's A Bitch**_

They were on the road in less then an hour, Railean constantly trying to call Sam's cell to let him know they were on their way. Annie was sitting in the back with her. That had taken a LOAD of convincing on Railean's part, but having Kalika taking her side seemed to help.

"It's still going to voice mail," Railean told them after her hundredth try. She snapped her phone shut and petted Annie.

Kalika glanced back, "He may not be getting service." She turned back around in her seat. She didn't tell them but she had been trying to contact Reid as well and was getting the same results. It was starting to annoy her. They drove on in silence stopping only twice to let Annie out.

The grounds of the campus weren't very big, it being a smallcollage town and all. They had no trouble finding Sam, Max and Reid.

"Sam!" Railean called to him once she spotted him across the grounds.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked. "We just left you."

Railean slugged him in his arm, "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

Sam dug his phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and gave Railean a sheepish grin as Dean and Kalika came up to them. "It's not turned on."

She hit him again, "You dork! You have any idea how worried Dean was. I swear he was blubbering like a five year old."

Rather then correct her on who was the one really concerned, Dean just grinned at Sam. "So what have you three found out?"

Max looked back towards the dorms, "One of the frat guys saw someone matching Hazel's description being carried away from here. He said she was attacked from behind, the guy was tall dressed in black and that's about all he could give us."

Kalika looked around at the collage students walking by her, "You say it happened right here?"

Reid nodded, "You thinking of seeing what you can see?"

She nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Don't let me run into anyone." When she opened her eyes it was dark and she was standing alone in the middle of the quad. She could see a pretty blonde walking towards her and just behind her was a tall guy dressed in black. "I can see Hazel and there's a guy following her." Just as Hazel reached where Kalika was standing, the guy came up behind her and clamped his hand over mouth. There was a white cloth in his hand and in a matter of seconds Hazel's body went limp. Kalika watched carefully as the guy looked around the quad then picked Hazel up and took off in the direction he had come.

Kalika took a deep breath, closed her eyes; and then re-opened them. Max and Sam were standing right in front of her. "It was a black guy, and he seemed to know what he was doing." She looked over at Railean and Dean. "I think he used chloroform."

Railean's eyes widened, "You think…" she had been about to say, 'you think he knew she was pregnant?' but had stopped herself. "You think she's okay?"

"Of course she's not okay," Max told her. "Who knows what he's doing to her." Railean went to comfort him but he brushed her off. "So what now? We know where, when, you guys find out why?"

Railean cast a quick glance at Dean, "We only found out how we might be able to track her, but I'm going to need some of your blood Sam."

"Why?"

"Well the spell asks for the blood of someone close to her."

"So use Max's. He's related to her."

_Crap._ Railean thought fast. "But he's not related to me. It makes the call stronger if the person who's close to the callee is related to the caller. This way the caller is connected to the callee."

Sam shook his head confused, "I only understood about every other word in that but I'll take your word on it." He held out his hand.

"I'm not doing it here. We can find a hotel room and do it there."

Sam, Max and Reid already had a motel room. Luckily for them this one allowed pets. Annie lay curled in the middle of one of the two beds. She had been excited to see Max but was now tuckered out. Railean sat at a table by the window going through the spell and writing down everything she would need.

Reid and Kalika came in the room. "Guys I think we have an idea on who took Hazel," Reid told them sitting across from Railean. "A week before Hazel was taken; I believe that's about the time Dean and Sam were seen on national TV robbing a bank."

"Hey Dean was seen on national TV," Sam said. "Not me."

Railean laughed at that. It had been one of the many hunts that Dean had thought she shouldn't be involved in.

"Either way, Kalika remembers hearing Agent Hendrickson talking to someone."

Kalika leaned against the wall, "I heard Hendrickson talking to someone I didn't recognize. This was before Gab had given me the green light to use my abilities so I couldn't review the hall. Any way they guy said he and Hendrickson had a deal. The guy would get you two and Hendrickson would get the credit for the capture."

Max looked from Kalika to Reid, "So you think an FBI agent took her?"

Kalika shook her head, "No. Hendrickson was working another case when Hazel went missing. I think he hired someone per his employer's request."

Max stood up, "So lets bring Hendrickson here and I'll beat a confession out of him. I'll make him tell me where my sister is."

Railean folded the paper up and stood, "Yea you guys go ahead and work on that. I'm going to find an herbal shop and see if I can get Ragwort and Holly."

"You're not going alone," Dean informed her. "Take the Fed with you," he told her pointing to Reid.

"Dean I can go to the store myself. I don't need an escort." She grabbed her jacket but Sam was the one to stop her.

"Rai, please."

She looked over at Reid, "Fine, just for the love of god, don't use the puppy dog eyes on me." She and Reid headed out the door. "It's so second grade." Dean stuck his tongue out at her and she returned the gesture.

Reid and Railean walked out of Flora's Herbs, Reid carrying the bag with the Ragwort and Holly. "So you really expect this to work?" Reid asked looking into the bag

"Well it should, I mean there isn't a reason why it shouldn't. All my other spells and charms have worked."

He looked over at her, "So you've done this before?"

"Oh nothing like this, but I have done other spells." She pulled out the necklace Dean and Sam had given her as a late birthday present. "Take this for example. I charmed it as kind of a locator for Dean and Sam. I got sick of not being able to find them."

They had reached the park and could see the motel. "So Reid? Who do you think took Hazel?"

"Well like I said, it's someone working for Hendrickson. What I didn't say is that I think it's someone who knows your boys. Hendrickson has information about those two that could only have come from someone who knows them."

"But you guys didn't know about me?"

He shook his head, "Nope. To be honest I kind of like the surprise."

Railean was glad it was dark, so Reid couldn't see her blushing, "Why's that?"

"Well with what I can do there isn't much that surprise's me."

Railean nodded, "I guess that would be… OUCH!" Railean stopped short, grabbed at her neck and pulled out a dart. "Whoa, that's not good." She saw Reid reach for her before her world went black.

Reid somehow managed to catch Railean before she hit the ground, "Shit! Rai, come on Rai!" He shook her gently but got nothing. He looked around the park, _how the hell could someone have gotten past me?_ He cast his mind out but still couldn't hear anyone. Then it hit him. He couldn't hear anyone. There were a few couples close by and he couldn't hear their thoughts.

He cursed loudly; then gathered Railean up into his arms. A tall black man stepped into his view. "I'll take her," he told Reid.

"Like hell you are," Reid fired back gripping Railean tighter. He didn't have to be able to read this mans mind to know he wasn't there to help.

The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Reid, "Just so you know this isn't pointed at you." He nodded to Railean, "I do have orders to take her but I will kill her if you don't hand her over."

Reid was torn, he couldn't just hand over Sam and Dean's sister; they would kill him. But if he didn't she'd be killed anyway. The man stepped closer and motioned for Reid to set Railean down. Reid did as he was told but kept thinking,_ 'he's going to have to bend over to pick her back up.'_ Reid stood back up and looked the man in the face. "Now what?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Well if what I've heard about you is true, I can't just let you stand there. So I'm sorry about this." He pulled to trigger and Reid grabbed his side. "Now that won't kill you but it'll keep you from trying to jump me." The man watched as Reid hit the ground. He pocked the gun and picked Railean up in his arms. "Tell Dean and Sam, pay back's a bitch." He turned and walked away.

It was the gunshot the brought Dean and Kalika to the window. They both saw Reid fall and noticed the guy picking Railean off the ground. "RAI!" "REID!"

Kalika took off out the door with Dean directly behind her. She went to Reid while Dean chased after the car he had sent the guy get into with his sister.

"Reid what happened?" Kalika asked as she applied pressure to his wound.

"I didn't hear him, I couldn't read his mind."

Dean and Sam came up to them. "What the hell just happened here Fed Boy? I trusted you to keep her safe and you all but hand her over to Gordon!"

Sam looked at Dean, "That was Gordon!"

"Yea looks like our boy got himself out. God Damn it Reid!"

Kalika was helping Reid to stand, "Dean calm down. We'll find her alright."

Dean tried to get into Reid's face but Kalika pushed him back, "I mean it Dean. You can attempt to beat him later. Right now he needs medical attention."

Reid reached into his pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to Kalika. "No hospitals. Call Amanda, she can help." He let her lead her back to the hotel room, while Dean and Sam stood there.

"Dean," Sam started but Dean just glared at him. "Hey we'll find her."

Dean looked off in the direction the car had taken, "Yea, and this time, I'm killing the Son of bitch." He walked back to the hotel room leaving Sam standing in the dark.


	7. The Man Or Woman Behind The Curtain

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Man Or Women Behind The Curtain**_

Hazel wrung out the washcloth and placed it on the girl's forehead. The guy had pretty much dumped the girl on the bed and left. Didn't say anything to Hazel about who she was or why she was there. Then again Hazel after a month of behing held captive by him she had learned he wasn't much of a talker.

The girl moaned and opened her eyes. "It's alright. I'm Hazel; I would say were we are but I'm not sure myself." She helped the girl to sit up. "Easy, you've been out ever since that guy brought you in here, about four hours ago."

"Thanks, I'm Railean by the way. Railean Winchester. You know my brothers Sam and Dean."

Hazel pulled back a little, "That's funny. Sam never mentioned he had a sister."

Railean shook her head, "That's because he didn't know about me when he met you and Max." Railean swung her feet off the bed and Hazel let her. Railean looked down at Hazel stomach, "You're showing."

Hazel put her hand protectively on her belly. "How did you... I haven't told anyone. Not even Max. I know I should have told Sam, but I didn't want him to think he had too do something."

Railean agreed with her, "You're right you should have told him, hell I should have told him."

"So why didn't you?" Hazel asked.

Hazel could see her think about it, "I guess the same reason you did. I was scared. I knew he was already blaming himself for you being taken and then to tell him that you were pregnant would have killed him. Granted, he's going to kill me when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him."

Hazel smiled at her. "Yea that sounds like Sam. How's Max doing?"

Railean noticed the subject change, "He's doing fine, worried about you, then again so is Annie." She smiled at the thought of the dog. Jingling drew Hazels' attention to the door.

Railean stood up as a tall man entered the small room, "Gordon!"

Gordon smiled at the two of them, letting his gaze linger on Railean. "I take it Sam and Dean have mentioned me."

"You know him?" Hazel whispered.

"Yea. Dean mentioned him once." She watched Gordon cross over to stand in front of her, "Told me you were a psycho as well as a second rate hunter."

He slapped her hard across the face. She managed to stay on her feet, only her head snapping to the side. "Guess I was right."

"I should tell you, I have orders not to lay a hand on her," he gestured to Hazel. "But you are a different story." He raised his hand to hit her again, but sheeasily blocked him.

"Doesn't mean I'll let you," Railean told him with a grin. Gordon smiled back then slugged her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell to her knees.

"Stop it!" Hazel yelled at him, putting herself between Gordon and Railean. "Leave her alone."

Railean looked up at Gordon out of breath, "I so can't wait till Sam and Dean find you and kick the shit out of you."

Gordon walked to the door and tossed over his shoulder, "They have to find us first." He shut the door and Railean heard the door lock.

Hazel knelt down to help Railean to stand, "Well if I had any doubts, they are gone. You are definitely Sam and Dean's sister."

"You have no idea."

Dean slammed the door, "Nothing. No one saw anything and the license plate comes back as stolen."

Reid raised himself on his elbows, "Dean I'm sorry. I should have done more." Kalika had patched him up best she could, after she had called the number. Amanda had said she would be there in an hour and to keep him resting till she got there.

Dean wanted to yell back at him, but Kalika stopped him, "Just take it easy Reid. They know you tried."

Sam came out of the bathroom, "You get anything, Dean?"

Dean shook his head and sat heavily on the bed. "Nope and we have no way of tracking her. God how stupid is that."

Reid had fallen back; just that little bit was exhausting. "What about that tracking spell Railean was going to try for Hazel. You think we could rig it to track her instead."

"Oh yea," Dean said with a little too much sarcasm in his voice. "We just happen to have a spare witch in our bags."

"Dean relax," Kalika told him. "He's just trying to help."

Dean stood up, "Well he should have tried that before he let Gordon just walk up and take my sister!" Dean was pissed as hell and nothing anybody said could make him feel any different.

There was a hard knock at the door, breaking the tense silence. Kalika opened it to see an older woman with gray hair, pulled back into a tight bun. "I'm here for Anthony," she said, brushing past Kalika before she could say anything. She went directly to Reid and pulled his shirt up. "So what did you do this time Anthony? Who did you tick?"

Reid sucked in some air when the women ripped off the bandage Kalika had placed over the wound. "Oh don't be such a baby, Anthony." She inspected the wound carefully, and then looked at Kalika, "Were you able to get the bullet out?"

Kalika shook her head, "No it was too deep and who the hell are you?" Kalika had just asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Amanda, I'd like you to met Kalika Moore." Reid nodded to Sam, "That's Sam and the brooding guy by the door is his brother, Dean. Everyone this is Amanda. She's our department's active Wicca."

"And by active, he means strongest," Amanda turned back to Reid. "Well I haven't got all day Anthony; roll up your shirt so I can get the bullet out. Oh and Kalika, is it, sorry but at my age it gets harder and harder to remember names. Could you be a dear and get some more clean towels and you there, Brooding Guy, I'll need you to keep Anthony from moving. Sit on him if you have to."

Kalika grinned as she walked past Dean. She knew he would just love to sit on Reid. She grabbed the last of the towels from the bathroom and was walking back in when Max came back from walking Annie. The Boxer took one look at Amanda and started getting excited.

Amanda looked up from examining Reid's wound, "DOG! SIT!" Her voice boomed through the room and for a second Kalika was sure every guy not already sitting would have done just that. Annie plopped her butt down and tilted her head.

Kalika had to laugh. "You know I don't think, other then Railean, I have ever seen that dog obey someone like that." She handed the towels to Amanda.

"Yes well most animals tend to listen to witches. Something about a bond, I'm not sure how it works." Amanda gestured to Dean, "Feel free to hold him down; this is going to sting a lot."

Dean held Reid by his shoulders and Amanda held her left hand over the wound, "Deep breath Reid and on the count of three. One. Two."

Kalika saw something zoom out of Reid's side and he would have jerked off the bed had Dean not been holding him down, "Three," Amanda said as an afterthought. She handed the bullet to Reid, "Here you go, a nice little keepsake. You can add it to the others." She held her hand over the now bleeding wound. Her hands started to glow a light blue and the wound stopped bleeding; then started to close. Reid breathed a sigh of relief once she was done.

"Thanks Amanda," Reid told her as he slipped back into his shirt. "I do have another favor to ask you."

Amanda had gone to the sink to wash her hands, "And what, pray tell, would that be Anthony."

"Sam and Dean's sister was just taken. We believe by the same man who took Hazel. Railean was going to try to locate her with a spell but as we told you she was taken. Think you could…"

Amanda spun around, "Anthony Mark Reid! You were going to let some girl dabble in the Arts? I thought you knew better then that."

"Hey!" Sam yelled at her. "Railean knows how to handle that kind of magic. Her mom was a witch and so is she. And she's a damn good one too, probable stronger then you."

Amanda squinted her eyes at Sam. He didn't flinch at her. No one was going to bad mouth his sister with him around. "You have the spell this girl was going to use," she was looking at Sam but asking Reid.

Dean answered, "It's in her spell book, and I'll get it." He dug the book out from under the pile of papers still sitting on the table and handed it to Amanda. The older woman opened it and started to flip through it. They could all see her slow down her flipping as she read a few of the spells in the book.

"It umm… seems I owe your sister an apology. These are some pretty advance spells." She had turned to the one to call a spirit. "Has she actually done this one?"

Dean and Sam both nodded. "Twice. I believe it was her first real spell. She used it to call her mom and our dad."

Amanda nodded; then found the spell Railean had been planning to use. She studied the spell, "Are you sure she was going to be using this one?" she asked Sam.

He nodded, "Yea, she showed me the list of ingredients she was planning on using." He looked over Amanda's shoulder to read the book.

"So, besides her blood who elses was she planning on using?"

Again Sam answered her, "Mine. She said that since Hazel and I were close it would make the call stronger."

"Well that would work if Hazel was related to the girl as well, but this spell is to call a lost child. Are Hazel and the girl related?"

Dean was starting to get a little ticked at Amanda referring to Railean as 'the girl'. "Hey lady, I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to my sister as, 'the girl," he told her standing up. "Her name is Railean." He also had an idea as to what this woman was getting at.

Amanda looked him over, "You're hiding something," she stepped up to him and glared at him. "You're sister might be as strong as you think, but I have more experience at this. If there is something you're not telling me, it could affect the way this spell works."

Dean looked between Amanda and Kalika, hoping Kalika would get the hint and jump in. He didn't want Sam to find out about Hazel like this. "All I'm saying is that with the exception of a body swap gone wrong, Rai's spells have always worked the way she intended them."

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not performing a spell unless I know what I'm calling for. Other wise who knows what I could summon to us."

Kalika tapped Dean on the shoulder and nodded outside. "Well be right back," she tld everyone else. Once out side she rounded on him, "We have to tell Sam what is going on."

Dean shook his head, "No way. I'm starting to agree with Rai. He'll go ballistic. Besides I was hoping to find Hazel and let her tell him."

"Fine, we don't have to tell Sam, but we do need to tell Amanda. If she has the whole story then maybe she can help."

Dean looked off down the street, wishing like hell Railean was here to help him deal with this. Sam would freak out once he found out Hazel was pregnant, hell Max would probable kill him as well for not telling him. He hung his head, "Fine but you tell her and make damn sure she understands not to let Sam know. I mean it."


	8. There But Gone

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**There But Gone**_

Hazel helped Railean to sit back on the bed, "So you think they'll find us?"

Railean didn't answer her right away. The plan had been for Railean to cast that locater spell and try to track Hazel through the baby. That was now out of the question. "They'll think of something." Railean need to think of someway for her to get in touch with then. Although now that she thought about it, she wouldn't be able to tell them anything to help them locate them. There were no windows and as much as she wished it Gordon wasn't stupid enough to tell her anything.

"Then again," she thought out loud. Hazel gave her a funny look.

"Then again what? You don't think they'll find us?"

She shook her head, "No it's not that. I'm thinking of someway to let them know where we are. You don't by chance happen to have some kind of idea as to where we are?" Hazel shook her head. "I thought so. Nothing can be that easy." She looked Hazel in the eye. "Hazel I want to try something. I've never done it before, so I'm not even sure it will work. In fact I've only see read about it."

"What is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard about it. It's call Astral projection. I project my mind out of my body and should be able to look around." She swung her feet on the bed, "But like I said, it's not something I've ever done."

Hazel laughed, "Are you kidding me. You're talking about magic. There's no…

Railean held up a hand, "Before you finish that sentence, think about that Wampus Cat. A human turned into a cat, you saw it with your own eyes. That was magic, why would this be any different?"

She watched as Hazel thought about it, "What do you need me to do?"

A smile formed at Raileans' mouth, she was starting to like Hazel more and more. "I need someone to watch over my body and act as an anchor. You're what I focus on when I want to return to my body. As long as you are in the same room as me it should work."

Hazel's face fell a little, "So what happens if I leave the room?"

Railean laid on the bed, arms resting at her side, "I can't find my way back and get stuck. So please don't leave." She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and her brothers. It was a long shot but she was Winchester, long shots seemed to work out for them. She chose to ignore the part where things rarely went according to plan.

Kalika and Dean walked back into the room; Sam and Amanda were sitting at the table going over Railean's spell book, Max and Annie were lying on one of the beds. Max shoved the dog off him, got up and went to talk with them.

"Guys what's going on?" he asked them in a whisper. "You know something and you're not letting the rest of us know. What is it?"

Kalika glanced back at Dean, "Don't worry about it Max. If we thought it could help find Hazel and Railean we would tell you but it won't so why worry."

Max looked at her hard, "For some reason I don't believe you." He called Annie, hooked her to her leash then walked out the door, ignoring Sam's statement that he had just walked her.

Kalika sighed, Max was going to be just as pss$ed about them not telling him about the baby. "Amanda, could I talk to you for a second outside?"

Amanda shoved her chair and followed Kalika outside, as Dean took her seat, "So what did you and Sabrina find out?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, "You know she's right, about the spell Railean wanted to use. Amanda explained a little about how it works. This one is used to call a related person. I know Hazel and I were close but even a spell wouldn't have considered that a relation. So how would Railean have been able to work this spell to find her?"

Dean looked up, "Why are you asking me, I don't know about this kind of stuff?"

"Dean come on. I know there's something you're not telling me. Hell I could tell Rai was keeping something from me as well. Even Max can tell you three are leaving something out. Tell me."

Dean refused to match his brother's stare, "Sam trust me, and if I thought it would help us find them I would tell you in heartbeat."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that Dean?"

Dean thought about it for a moment. He really didn't want Sam to find out my mistake, but he was hoping Railean would be the one to tell him. Dean closed his eyes, took a deep breath; and then opened his eyes ready to tell him. "Holy Shit!" He jumped out of his chair looked past Sam.

"It worked!" Railean said from behind Sam.

Sam followed Deans' reaction. "Rai! But how the hell...?"

"Astral projection. Wasn't sure I could even do this." She took a step towards them. "Look I'm with Hazel and we're alright for now. Gordon has us locked up. I can't say where because I don't know, there are no windows and I was out cold when we got there."

Kalika and Amanda walked back into the room. Kalika was floor by what she saw, her first thought was that Railean had escaped, but Amanda knew.

"My, my, my, you are strong. Please tell me you have an anchor?"

Railean looked from Dean to Sam, "Who the hell is she?"

"No need to cuss little girl, my name is Amanda. I was brought in after you were taken." She walked around Railean then passed right through her, causing Kalika to gasp. "You do have an anchor right?"

"Of course I have an anchor. I'm not sure dumb high school kid dabbling in the arts for shits and giggles."

Hazel kept her eyes on Railean. It looked as if she were simply sleeping. She sighed; her life hadn't gone as planned ever since meeting Sam and Dean. The Cat, the pregnancy, and now finding out Sam had a sister; this was all a little too much. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach and smiled. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant she just knew it was a girl.

The door creaked open and Gordon and another man walked in. Hazel stood in front of Railean. "Oh look its Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumber."

The other man chuckled, "Oh you're very funny." He glanced around Hazel and eyed Railean. "What's she doing?"

"Resting, your boy scout there hit her, so she's resting." Hazel glared at Gordon.

"Well I'm sure Gordon had a good reason. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Special Agent Victor Hendrickson." He stepped aside and a young woman with short blonde hair stepped in, "This is my employer."

The woman stepped up to Hazel with her hand extended, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hazel."

Hazel crossed her arms, "Not about to say the same thing."

She smiled at her, "Well I can see why Sam would have fallen for you." Her eyes drifted to her belly. "So how far along are you?"

Hazel grabbed her belly and back away from Beth, "What do you want?"

The woman ignored her question and glanced down at Railean, "So she found away to contact her brothers." She looked back to Hazel, "Not that it'll do any good. I mean it's not like she knows were she's at." She turned to walk ou,t gestured to Gordon and Victor, "Bring them. But keep Hazel and Railean separate till were ready."

Victor grabbed Hazel and dragged her out of the room, while Gordon picked up Railean. Hazel kept glancing back as they were led down a hallway. Victor shoved her into a nicely furnished room and closed the door. Hazel started pounding on the door, "Where are you taking her!" Nobody answered her. "This is bad," she thought as she looked around the room. "This is very bad."

Railean could tell something was wrong. "Um guys, I'm going to head back."

Dean looked worried, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Railean stood there. "Shit! I can't go back!" Her eyes widen in fear.

Dean and Sam were both looking at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean you can't go back? You said you and Hazel were both locked in a room together that means she should still be there."

"Well she must not be if I can't go back" Railean shouted back at them, she was starting to freak out. "And if she's not there I have no clue as to how I'm suppose to get back to my body."

Sam could tell Railean was getting scared and he could think of no way to comfort her. Amanda appeared to be in deep thought. "Calm down girl. Take a deep breath. Relax."

"You relax!" she yelled at her. "I'm the one stuck in the astral plane! I think that entitles me to a little but of a freak out!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, "Feel better?" Amanda asked after a little while.

Railean took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Good. Now listen, even though you can't get back to your body doesn't mean we can't track it. We simply use the spell that you had intended on using to find Hazel. It'll still work and we find her we find you."

Railean felt a little calmer, "So I'm stuck like this till you guys find me?"

Amanda nodded, "Or until Hazel and your body are in the same room. Let's get started."

Since Railean was, at the moment, in a non-corporeal state the others did most of the legwork, mainly mixing the herbs and drawing the symbols. Amanda had insisted that Railean still be the one who said the spell, "You're still strong enough to cast a spell, even from the astral plane."

As Kalika was mixing the potion she noticed a slight hitch, "Um it says to mix yours and Sam's blood. How are we supposed to do that?"

"Easy, we can use Dean's."

Dean, who had been keeping pretty quiet this whole time jumped to his feet, "Hell no! You aren't using me in this stuff. Last time I participated in one of your spell's I ended up in Jo's body."

Railean interrupted before Amanda could ask, "Come on Dean. I can't exactly us my blood because it's not here. It has to be you. I promise, no body switching." Dean still looked skeptical. "The quicker you help us do this the quicker I return to my body and you and Sam get to beat the crap out of Gordon." Dean held out his hand.

They added Dean and Sam's blood to the mixture and Amanda carried it outside. She tossed it into the wind as Railean recited, "Show me the path I can not find, to save a child and restore peace of mind." The potion glowed gold then disappeared into the wind. "Now we wait an hour."

Amanda stopped Railean, "Railean you still need to keep trying to get back to your body. I didn't want to tell you this with your brother there, but the longer you stay out of your body the weaker you become. It takes a lot out of you."

Railean nodded, "Thanks, but I already knew that. I just didn't want Sam and Dean to worry."

"You know for being such a close family, you sure to keep a lot from each other."

Railean thought for a second, "Someone told you about Hazel, didn't they?" She nodded and Railean sighed, "You're right we do keep to many things from each other. I think I should fix that." Railean walked through the door, literally.

"Sam, Hazel's pregnant," Railean blurted out.

The woman watched as Gordon laid Railean down on a bed, "You know," she told him as he stepped back, "its amazing how much she looks nothing like John. Kind of makes you wonder if Melinda was telling the truth." She walked out and waited for Gordon to follow.

"I still don't get it Meg," Gordon commented as he locked the door. "Why did you want her anyway? I thought you only wanted the baby."

Meg smiled as she leaned against the far sidewall, "She's here for pure, simple revenge." She pulled Gordon closer, "I figure you can appreciate that."

Gordon smiled at her, "So you had me take her just to make those two suffer, not bad. But how did you know this," he pulled out a pendent, "would keep that fed from knowing I was there?

She pushed him back from her, "Lets' just say my father taught me a little something, something." She fingered the pendent resting against his chest,

"And the reason we're keeping these two apart until the transfer?"

Meg looked up from the pendent, "Railean is now stuck on the astral plane, and there's nothing she can do. It makes it so you and Victor can concentrate on the transfer without worrying about her casting any spells or any other little surprises." She started back down the hallway, "Let's not forget, she may look nothing like John, but she's still his daughter."

If Dean had been able to smack his sister he would have, "Rai!"

Railean looked over at Dean, glad that he couldn't hit her, "What Dean? We said we would tell him. Why not right now?"

"You mean besides the fact that you're missing, Hazel's still god knows where and oh yea you're stuck in this astral thing. Nope perfect time to tell him."

"Well like you said before he has a right to know and I was sick of keeping it from him, besides you were about to tell him before I showed up. Yes I could tell that was what you were going to say. Other then a little surprised you looked relieved as well."

"That was different; I wasn't going to blurt it out."

"You were still going to tell him."

"I already knew," Sam interrupted them softly. Both Dean and Railean looked stunned. Sam looked at them, "What? I said I already knew."

After gaping like a fish a few times Railean was able to ask, "How did you know?"

Sam sat heavily on the edge of the bed, "Rai, come on. I'm physic boy. The day after Max called up, I dreamt it."

"You dreamt that Hazel was pregnant?"

"Well yea and after talking with a few of her friends I kind of put two and two together. But how did you and Dean find out?"

Railean looked from Dean back to Sam, "That Indian girl. She told Hazel thank you then gave a blessing to the baby. That was why she didn't attack her the second time." Now it was Railean's turn to be confused. "So you knew this whole time and you didn't let Dean or I know? You hag!"

"What are you yelling at me for," Sam asked a little taken back by Railean's' logic. "You told Dean but you wouldn't tell me and it's my kid."

This kind of silenced Railean, she knew that the baby was Sam's but to hear him refer to it as his was a little odd. She chuckled a little bit, "You're going to be a daddy." She smiled at him.

Sam's smile widened, "Yea, I am."

Max walked back in with Annie, "So you guys going to tell me how…" He stopped, stared at Railean and shook his head. "You were going to tell me what you were hiding from me?"

"You're not even going to ask how Railean got here." Dean asked a little shocked at how well he was taking the sudden appearance of her.

"Well either she escaped or it's some kind of spell, either way she's here and you are avoiding my question."

Annie padded over to where Railean was still standing, walked around her, then through her. _Funny girl, I see you but I don't smell you._ She parked her rump and looked up at Railean. _You find my mistress yet, Girl?_ Railean smiled and would have loved to pat Annie's head. "Found her but don't know where she is. Sorry girl, just going to have to wait a little longer."

Max whistled to get everyone's attention, "Hey back to me here. I know you guys are keeping something from me. Rai, tell me."

Railean took a deep breath, "Fine, but sit down first."

"Hey," Sam objected, as Max sat down. "You didn't have me sit down. You just blurted it out."

"Why do you care?" Railean countered. "You already knew."

Sam crossed his arms; "You still could have tried to break it to me gently."

Railean stuck her tongue out at him, "Baby."

"Hussy."

Railean moved to stand in front of Max, "Max," she started. "Hazel's pregnant."

Max was silent for a moment, as Railean told Sam about Hazel, then he just stood up walked over to the wall and hit it. Dean jumped and carefully moved away from him. Max walked back to the bed rubbing his hand and sat back down. Seeing as Railean had no solid form she was the one who approached him, "Feel better?" she asked him.

Max nodded but still said nothing; he just kept rubbing his hand. Railean looked around the room, everyone was still staring at them, "You know you guys could go outside and see if that trail has shown up yet, it has almost been an hour." The door wasn't big enough to let them all out at the same time. Once the door was closed Railean went back to Max, who was petting Annie.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you or Sam to worry," Max held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't worry about it Railean. Hazel should have told me the moment she found out. Did she tell you why she didn't?"

Railean shook her head, "She said she didn't know. She knew she should have but she didn't." Railean so wanted to say something to make him feel better, but knew there was nothing to be said.

Amanda stuck her head in the door, "Its here," was all she said.

"Come on Max lets go find your sister."


	9. Prize At The End Of The Road

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Prize At The End Of The Road**_

Hazel had stopped pounding the door about three hours ago, her hands was getting sore. The only plus side to being moved was that the bed was more comfortable and there was a window, granted the window was boarded, but she had been slowly trying to pry a few of the boards loose. If nothing else she was hoping to catch a glimpse outside. She heard the door rattled and quickly pulled the drapes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gordon and Agent Hendrickson stepped in, "Where's Railean?" she asked them getting to her feet. "What did you do with her?"

Gordon glanced at Hendrickson, "Don't worry about her, we haven't hurt her. Meg just said it might be in our best interest if she was kept in the state she put herself in." He walked towards Hazel, who stepped around the bed. She didn't want Gordon touching her.

"I want to see her, now!"

He shook his head, "Sorry Hazel but it's not time for Railean to come back. Now if you'll just follow us."

She shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere with you guys."

Hendrickson smiled at her, "Oh I'm sorry, did he give you the impression that you had a choice." They both quickly grabbed her and hauled her out of the room.

Hazel kicked and fought them, "Let Go Of Me!" They both ignored her and gripped her tighter. They dragged her down the hallway and passed a few un-boarded windows. She could tell they were on at least a second story; there were buildings that looked like offices, but that was all she could make out. They dragged her down a flight of stairs and here she stopped struggling, she was worried she might loose her footing and fall.

Gordon unlocked a door and Agent Hendrickson pulled her inside. The room was lit by hundred of candles, their flames casting shadows on the stark gray walls. There were two tables both draped in black cloth, with thick leather straps at both ends. "What's going on?" Hazel asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

Gordon grabbed her other arm and they both lead her to one of the tables, "Time to get started." Hazel struggled against them as they hauled her onto one of the tables. Gordon held her down while Hendrickson tied the leather straps around her wrists and feet. Once she was securely tied down, Gordon left the room.

Victor leaned against the wall and waited. Hazel struggled against the straps but stopped once they started to tighten. "Agent Hendrickson, tell me what's going on," she pleaded with him, "please."

"He doesn't know," Meg told her walking into the room. "All he knows is that this is a sure way to get Dean and Sam here. That's all he cares about." Meg walked between the two tables, "You'd be amazed at what someone will do when they think it's for the greater good," she whispered to her.

Meg placed a hand on Hazel's stomach. Hazel felt the baby flutter inside, "Get off me!"

She withdrew her hand, "You know, Sam was never supposed to have a kid. None of my father's 'special' kids were." She turned her head towards the door as Gordon came back in.

"We're ready."

Meg nodded, "Good, go get Railean. It's too late for her to do much right now." Gordon left and Meg turned back to Hazel. "So shall we get started?" She motioned for Victor and Hazel felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Don't worry about the baby; the dosage is too small to affect her. Besides," she whispered close to Hazel's ear, "you won't have her for much longer."

"So all you have to do," Amanda was telling them, "is follow those green bug looking things. Care to tell me why they look like little green bugs Railean?"

If Railean could have shuffled her feet, she would have, "I thought green bugs wouldn't draw as much attention as a trail of gold dust."

Amanda shook her head, "To each his own," she took Annie's leash, and placed a hand on Max's arm. "You two are waiting here." Max was about to protest but stopped quickly when Amanda gave him a death stare. He closed his mouth with a snap. "That's what I thought. Oh and Railean, you're staying as well. There isn't much you can do in your current state."

As much as Railean would have loved to argue with her, she knew Amanda was right. If anything she would be a distraction. She simply nodded and moved to stand beside Max. "You guys be careful."

Her brothers nodded and got in the front, with Reid and Kalika in the back. They took off and as they drove off the green bug like things started to disappear. Railean sighed, "I'll never get use to those two leaving me."

All of a sudden Railean could feel herself being pulled. "Um Amanda I think Hazel and I are in the same place now." Another jerk and Railean knew she was right. "Call Dean and Sam and let them know," she shouted hoping they could still hear her.

Railean's visions became foggy then went completely blank. She could feel herself back in her body, but when she tried to move her arms she realized they were strapped down. She slowly opened her eyes, "Hazel," she croaked out.

A shadowy figure was leaning over her. "Oh sorry Rai," the figure said. "Hazel's a little tied up at the moment. Hey kind of like you." Railean's eyes started to focus a little and a blonde was standing over her.

"Who the hell are you?" The words were thick, and slow to come out. It felt as if Railean hadn't used her voice in days.

"Well you and I have never meet, but I'm an old acquaintance of your brothers, even had a little fun with Sammy a while back."

It dawn on Railean who this was, "Meg?"

The blonde nodded her head, pushed Railean's shirt up, exposing her belly. She started drawing symbols on it.

"Where's Hazel?"

Meg jerked her head over her shoulder, "She's still breathing." She finished the last one and Railean got a good look at what she had been using to draw the symbols. A paintbrush with the tip covered in someone's blood. Meg stepped back and nodded to someone Railean couldn't see.

She could see Hazel lying on another table not three feet from her. She was still breathing as Meg had said, but her eyes were closed, "Hazel wake up! Come on wake up!" Meg was standing next to Hazel now. She pushed her shirt up, showing Hazel's protruding belly, "Get your god damn hands off of her!" Railean shouted, not sure how she found the strength for that out burst.

"Save your energy, Rai," Meg told her stepping away from Hazel. "You're going to need it." She draped a black cloth over Railean's belly and started chanting.

"What are you doing?" she asked now starting to get worried. Meg ignored her, placing her hands on Railean's stomach.

"Permissum parum parvulus adeo mihi , pro regnum belongs ut talis ut illa." Railean screamed or tried to till she felt a hand clamp over her mouth. " "It felt like her stomach was being torn apart from the inside. She thrashed and tried to get free, but the straps holding her just tightened. The longer Meg repeated the incantation the more painful it became. Eventually Railean lost consciousness. Meg stopped, and pushed on Railean's belly. "Perfect."

She moved to stand beside Hazel, draping a similar cloth over her stomach as well. "Time to give up your baby Hazel," she told the still unconscious girl. Meg placed her hands on both sides of Hazel's belly and started the transfer.

Sam closed his phone, "Railean's gone back." He told the rest of them. "So where is this trail of bugs?"

Kalika pointed out the front window, "That way."

Dean gunned the accelerator. They were coming to the business district and the green bugs were getting closer and closer together.

"That means were getting closer," Sam told them as if they needed to know that. Amanda had explained to all four of them how to track the bugs looking things.

Kalika leaned to the front, "So we have some kind of plan when we get there?"

"I'm thinking we go in, kill Gordon, get Railean and Hazel; then leave."

"You haven't put much thought into this plan of yours, have you Dean?"

Dean looked at her as if she were nuts, "What more do you want? It's a good plan."

Kalika shook her head, choosing not to comment on how vague Dean's plan truly was. She watched as they approached a building with a sign that stated it was still under construction. A group of green lights were floating around the entrance. "Looks like this is the place."

Dean parked in the underground lot. Reid stepped out of the car, "Something's wrong here?"

Kalika and the boys were instantly on guard, "You reading something?" Kalika asked, her eyes sweeping the lot.

Reid shook his head, "No, it's not that. I just have a bad feeling this is a trap."

Dean looked over at Sam, "It's not like we have much of a choice in this Reid. That's our sister somewhere in this building and Sam's girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean it's not a trap," Reid told him. "And what good can we do if we get caught in it?"

"You have a better idea, Reid?" Sam asked tucking his gun at his back and taking the shotgun Dean was offering. Reid shook his head. "Then we go in." Sam slung the shotgun on his shoulder and headed to the place the green lights had gathered. The others followed and when Dean picked the lock and opened the door the green lights rushed inside.

"Guess we follow the green bugs."

They followed the bugs to the third floor, where they could see two distinct green trails, one leading off to the right the other to the left. Dean looked off to the left, "Well now what?"

Kalika stepped up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Now we split up, Reid and Sam can go left you and I can take the right."

Dean looked back at her, "How about Sam and I take the left and you and Reid take the right?"

Kalika rolled her eyes, "Fine. Holler if you find anything." She and Reid took off to the right and the Winchesters headed to the left.

Dean and Sam were quiet for a little while, both lost in their own thoughts. Dean broke the silence, "You think Reid's right about this being a trap for us?" Sam just nodded. "Great."

They continued down the hallway and saw a small group of green bugs lingering around one of the doors. "You think they're in there?" Dean asked, but Sam was already at the door and pulling it opened. They both rushed in and Dean heard Sam breath a sigh of relief when they saw Hazel lying strapped to a table.

"Hazel!" Sam rushed over to her and started untying her wrists while Dean made short work of the straps on her ankles. "Come on, Hazel open your eyes." Sam had taken her face in his hands, brushing back her hair. Dean stayed at the foot of the table taking in their surroundings.

"Sam, where's Railean?"

Sam looked around the room, he could see the second table but no sign of their sister, "I don't know. I thought Hazel and her would be in the same room."

Dean was getting nervous. "Why would they have kept Rai and Hazel apart, then bring them back together long enough for Rai to get back to her body? It just doesn't make any sense." By then Sam had gathered Hazel up in his arms.

"I suggest we get out of here."

Dean nodded, "I couldn't agree with you more." He turned towards the door just in time to see a silver capsule tossed in. Dean immediately covered his eyes, as the flash bomb went off. Sam didn't see it and never had a chance to close his eyes. Before either of them could so much else men dressed in SWAT uniforms surrounded them both and tiny, bouncing red lights covered their chests.

"Reid I have a hypothetical question."

Reid stopped and looked at Kalika, "What?"

"Let's say you are right and this whole set up is a trap. Who do you think it was meant to catch?"

He had to think about that for a second, "My guess would be that Gordon set it up to get back at Dean and Sam."

Kalika shook her head, "I know Gordon is a good hunter, but how would he have know to wait for Railean to astral project herself to her brothers and then keep her anchor out of the same room as her." She stood next to a window with her arms crossed. This whole thing was bugging her, no pun intended. "If Amanda hadn't said anything you think we would have known about it? Someone with specialized knowledge would have had to tell Gordon that."

It finally clicked what Kalika was saying, "You think he is just the puppet, that someone else is pulling the strings." Kalika nodded. "But who?"

Kalika sighed, "That's what's been bugging me so bad." Kalika noticed the green lights had stopped by a fire exit. She brushed past Reid, pushed the door open, and glanced upwards; then downward. "Looks like they go back down."

They followed the green lights, which took them back to the main floor. Reid grabbed her arm before she could enter the lobby. "SWATS here!" He pulled her back towards the stairs, jerked open the janitors' closet and shoved them both into it. He got the door closed mere seconds before uniformed men came bursting through the lobby door.

He could hear Kalika's shout in her mind about Sam and Dean getting caught. He reached out to touch her mind. _Don't worry, well get them out. But right now we have to find Hazel and Railean._ Kalika glared at him but didn't say a word. _Like I said, it does us no good to get caught. But this dose answers your question. We now know who is pulling the puppets strings._ One word rang out loud and clear in Kalika's head. _VICTOR!_


	10. Complications

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Complications**_

Hazel could hear Sam calling to her and thought she might have been dreaming. But when he touched her face she knew he was really there. The only problem was she couldn't open her eyes, or move her body. It was as if her mind was working fine but the messages weren't getting to the rest of her. She heard a loud bang and angry voices telling Sam to drop his weapon and get down on the ground.

She felt herself slipping back to the black but she fought it, there was no way she was going to just roll over and die. Slowly the pressure of Sam holding her and the voices began to fade. She became aware of the darkness closing in and wondered if this was what dying felt like.

"Of course this isn't what it feels like to die," a voice said to her. "At least I don't think so."

Hazel was able to open her eyes, she was standing back in the room Gordon and Victor had taken her to. There were no tables this time, just a man with snow-white hair and a slick suit. Hazel swung her head around. "Where am I?"

The man uncrossed his arms and took a few steps towards her but stopped when Hazel stepped back from him. "It's alright Hazel. No one is going to hurt you. Right now you're in the abyss. Think of it as a waiting room for those who aren't meant to die."

Hazel kept her distance from the man, "Then who are you?"

He smiled and unlike Victor, this smile was genuine. "My name is Gabriel. I'm simply here to let you know that you're not going to die."

"Well that's comforting." Hazel crossed her arms and felt the lump that had become so familiar to her gone. "My Baby!" She fell to her knees, still grasping her stomach and felt Gabriel slip an arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright Hazel, she's alive."

"But where is she! Oh god, where's my baby!" There were tears falling down her face as what Meg had whispered in her ear came back to her. _Besides you won't have her for much longer._ "She took her," she whispered. "That thing took my little girl."

Gabriel took hold of Hazel's shoulders, "You're daughter is safe. She's being kept safe. You can't let the loss of her get to you just now. You'll have to visit those emotions later. You let it get to you Hazel and you'll loose yourself to them. Now look at me." Hazel lifted her tear filled eyes to him, "I promise you that she will be fine. Concentrate on getting back in yourself."

Hazel closed her eyes, spared a final thought for her baby, then looked back at Gabriel, "But where is she?"

Gabriel helped Hazel to stand, "She's with Railean. That demon transferred her to Railean."

Hazel sobbed but quickly regained her composure, "You swear she's safe?" He nodded. "Then how do I get back?"

"That's the stuff."

Railean couldn't move straps were holding her wrists at her side. She twisted her head to the side but could only see black. She knew her eyes weren't covered; she couldn't feel anything on them. A flutter in her stomach brought her crashing to reality. She looked down at her now very augmented belly. "Oh my god!"

Her limbs felt like lead and no matter how much she tried, Railean couldn't get anything to move. The fluttering in her belly was back but so was excruciating pain. "Oh god," she cried out.

"Yea, Meg said it would be painful," a voice said off to her right. "It'll pass." Railean turned her head as best she could, she still felt so weak. Gordon was leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"What did you do Gordon?" she asked her voice raw and sore. Gordon said nothing and Railean felt the pain come back. Her entire abdomen felt as though it was being pulled apart. She cried out again and would have loved to turn onto her side, but the straps were preventing that. "Damn it Gordon, what he hell did you do!"

"Oh stop your whining, Railean. Hazel didn't complain this much."

Railean was a little stunned, was he kidding her. "Hazel didn't have another women's baby forced into her body," she told him through gritted teeth. There was no way for her to measure the amount of pain she was in.

Gordon looked down at her, "You know for a Winchester you sure are being a baby about this."

Railean decided that trying to get Gordon to explain what the hell was going on would be as easy as burning a car to ashes. She took a deep breath, "What did you guys do with Hazel? Is she alright?"

Gordon looked off to the side; Railean hoped he would answer her. "Come on Gordon you could at least tell me that much."

He sighed, "As far as I know she was taken to a hospital, while Sam and Dean were taken into FBI custody."

"You got my brothers arrested, you son of a bitch!" Railean struggled against her bonds for a moment before the pain was back. _Alright, so I fight and it hurts, got it._ She could feel the baby kicking and bit back another cry.

"It's not like they didn't deserve that. They left me tied to a chair for three days, Sam got me arrested and if it wasn't for Agent Hendrickson I would still be in that place."

Railean smiled at that, it was always her favorite story to hear from Dean. "Yea I remember that story, god I laugh my ass off every time Dean tells me that story. Oh and the part where he runs your head into a door jam, priceless."

Apparently Gordon didn't think it was funny. He pressed on her stomach and she cried out. He smiled, "What Meg doesn't know won't kill her." He turned and walked out of the room.

Railean took a few deep breaths, trying to get the pain to stop. "This so sucks." After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, the pain started to subside. She immediately thought of what could be happening to Dean and Sam. "Please let them be alright," she prayed. "And if it's not to much trouble help them find a way to get to me."

Dean sighed, "For the hundredth time, I didn't kill anyone." The agent across from him rolled his eyes and Dean just sat back in his chair. They had been playing this game ever since he and Sam had been taken into custody. No one was answering his questions regarding Hazel, and he hadn't seen Kalika or Reid when they brought him out.

"What I don't get is why you're even bothering to deny it," the agent, who had introduced himself as Agent Peterson, started. "It's not like we don't have you on tape at that bank job, you know the one where four people were killed."

"Yea one of them by your sharp shooter," Dean stated resting his hands on the table, "the other ones by something else. Out of curiosity, how is the guard that was let go?"

Agent Peterson stood up ignoring Dean's inquest. "Look Winchester we have enough evidence to not only put you away for life but if we wanted to we could ask for the death penalty. So why not just come clean with us?"

The door to the interrogation room opened and Dean nearly smiled. It was Kalika. "Sorry to interrupt Agent Peterson, but this interview is over. Dean, follow me."

Dean made to stand up but Agent Peterson stopped him, "Hold on! Just who the hell are you?"

Kalika flashed her badge, "Special Agent Moore of Special Technologies. If you have any other questions I suggest you direct them to your supervision, but right now Agent Winchester is coming with me. My partner Special Agent Reid has already gotten Sam so Dean we can go."

Agent Peterson's jaw dropped, "These two are FBI agents?"

Dean stood and walked past Kalika as she shut the door, "Don't say a single word Dean," she whispered to him. They walked past a few of the other Feds who were there when Sam and Dean were taken. Every single one of them had a look of pure rage. Once they got past them, Dean could see Sam standing with Reid gathering his stuff from lock up. Dean was dying to ask how they had managed to bluff their way in but decided to wait. He gathered his stuff from lock up and was about to head for the front door but Kalika stopped him.

"We need to talk with the head guy for this precinct; you and Sam kept your mouth shut and let us do the talking. Oh and do not act surprised by anything we say, understand?" Dean and Sam both nodded.

Reid and Kalika lead the way back through the offices, stopping in front of the last door. Reid opened it and let Kalika, Sam and Dean enter. A man dressed in a plain black suit was sitting behind the desk reading a file in front of him. He didn't look up until Reid shut the door.

"I've been told that what is said in this room is to stay in this room," he started glaring first at Dean and Sam; then moved his gaze to Reid and Kalika. "Just what kind of operation do you run there in Special Technologies, that warrant's the," he glanced down at the file, "desecration of graves, bank robberies, and my personal favorite, murder." He looked up at them all and Dean was tempted to roll his eyes at the man.

Reid stepped up to the desk, "What we do in our department is classified, as for Agents Winchester and Winchester your men should count theirselves lucky that girl was already found. Had they come in any sooner they could have very well scared off the man who had taken her," Dean noticed Sam stiffen at the mention of Hazel but he said nothing.

"So you're telling me that these two have been working under cover for the last two years? And your bosses expect me to believe that, I am not an idiot."

Dean couldn't help it, "Could have fooled me," he whispered a little too loud.

"Listen you little punk, I've been working this job long enough to spot a bunch of bull shit." He held up the file, "and as far as I'm concerned this is bull shit."

Kalika stepped in front of Dean, "I truly hate to tell you this Caption, but it's not your concern. As of now Agent Winchester and Winchester are no longer under investigation. How you deal with that is none of our concern." She nodded to Reid. "Let's go."

She held the door open and all three walked out of the office, "You just had to say something didn't you Dean," she told him once they were out of the building.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

Dean grinned at her, "Yea you're right, and I'm not."

"If you two are done flirting," Reid interrupted them opening the car door. They both glared at him. "Come on we have one more place to stop." They all gathered into the car and Reid drove to McDavis hospital. "I had them move Hazel here. I have more umm… connections here. She'll be better protected."

"How is she, is she alright?" Sam was leaning over the seat asking.

"Sorry Sam," Reid told him glancing in the rear view mirror. "We don't know. We were a little busy getting you two out of there."

"So you care to explain how we became FBI agents?" Dean asked hoping the change of subject would take Sam's mind off Hazel, if only for a little bit.

"Kind of the same way I did, but yours' is a little different. According to their records," she pulled two files out of her bag and handed them to Sam and Dean, "you two have been working deep undercover for the Special Technologies Department. About six months ago we were informed of a leak in the department and had to break off contact with you. If you read into it you'll see we deliberately made it read as if we suspected Agent Victor Hendrickson of being the leak."

Sam read over his file, getting a kick out of not only the information but also a few of the pictures they had included. "So who did these, they look real?"

Kalika smiled as Reid pulled into a parking spot at McDavis hospital, "I know a little mouse that was all too happy to create these, but they should look real because they are. Reid's department sort of owed me. As of now your two are official UCO for Special Technologies."

Dean grimaced, "You mean we're feds now, oh Dad would have loved that."

They got out of the car and Reid cleared his throat, "If you read a little more you'll find a little something regarding him."

Dean read on and Sam watched as his eyes got bigger and bigger, "You guys can do that?" Sam started reading over his shoulder.

"Well," Kalika told them as they walked into the hospital, "we figured after all he gave to fight those things he deserved some kind of recognition, not to mention his serves record was excellent anyway."

Sam read the file out loud, "Their father, Captain John Winchester, was given full honors following his death, for the dedicated work he showed in life. But Dad wasn't a Captain, he was a Sgt."

Reid flashed his badge and they continued to the elevators, "He was promoted to Captain a few years after he started working." He pushed the fourth floor. "My bosses figured they could give him retro-active credit from the time of your mom's death. Granted I guess it was pretty hard to figure out all the things they could accredit to him, guess he was known to keep a lower profile then his boys."

The doors opened before either Sam or Dean could respond to that, a young looking man dressed in scrubs met them. "Hey Anthony,"

"Hey David," Reid shook hands with the guy. "How are Hazel and the baby?"

The man's face fell a little and Sam felt as if his legs would give out. "Let's talk somewhere private." He showed them to a little room marked Meditation Room and had them sit down. "Well the good news is that Hazel is in good physical condition, she's been resting." Sam took a deep breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. David took a moment, "Anthony we did a complete, and I mean complete examination of her, I'm sorry but she's no longer carrying the baby."

Sam felt the world spinning, "She lost the baby!" He stood up quickly, "I'm going to find Gordon and this time I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

David quickly shook his head, "No, no, no. We don't believe the baby's dead. Hazel just isn't carrying it anymore." He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders finally realizing he must be the dad. "When I said we did a complete examination, it's not just a medical one. We also did a magical one. There are remnants of some pretty dark magic around her. Like I said she is physically fine but we were a little worried about her mental health. Her brother is in sitting with her, she hasn't woken up since she's been here." He told Sam the room number and let Dean and him leave, but held Kalika and Reid back.

"I understand from Reid that their sister is still missing," he confirmed once the door had closed, "if the spell used is the one I think it is then it stands to reason that the baby is with her now, but there's a slight problem." He looked back towards the door. "Given the amount of time their sister had been missing, if they did perform this ritual, it could kill her. Her body hasn't had time to prepare itself for carrying a baby, much less giving birth to one. We need to find her and quick."

Reid and Kalika headed to Hazel's room, "Should we tell Sam and Dean the kind of risk Railean's in?" Reid asked once they reached the door.

Kalika thought about it for a moment, "We'll tell them we need to find Railean pretty quick, just leave out the why. Sam's got his plate full with Hazel and Dean is going to be worrying about Sam. We'll only tell them if we have to."

Sam had opened the door quietly but there was no need, once the door moved Annie let out a short bark and woke Max from his spot by Hazel's bed. Max jumped up and relaxed when he saw it was Sam and Dean. "How did you guys get Annie into a hospital?" Dean asked petting the dog on the head. She calmed down and padded her way back to the foot of Hazel's bed.

Max sat back down, taking Hazel's hand, "Agent Reid said it would be alright." Sam sat on the opposite side, watching Hazel's slow steady breathing. He couldn't meet Max's eyes, didn't know if he knew about the baby.

Dean leaned against the wall watching Sam and Max hover around Hazel. He sighed, "Guys if she's sleeping you want to grab a bite to eat?" They both shook their head so Dean left. He ran into Kalika and Reid, "I'm getting something to eat, it's not like they fed us."

"I'll come with you," Kalika said. "We can get the others something and bring it back."

Reid went in while they went to the cafeteria. He found Max and Sam on either side of Hazel. "Hey Max, nice to see you and Annie again. How's she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up since I've been here and David won't say why."

"Well keep in mind, her body has been through a lot. It just needs time to heal." Reid noticed Sam give her hand a little squeeze. "Don't worry, she's a tough girl, she'll make it through this." They both just nodded.

They all spent the next few days at McDavis hospital. Max and Sam barely left Hazel's bedside. The only time either of them would leave would be when Annie needed to go out, they each took turns with that, but were never gone for more then thirty minutes. It would have been shorter but it seemed Annie became a little shy while out side and took longer to go.

Reid, Kalika, and Dean were in and out of the room. They were concentrating on finding Railean but Kalika and Reid never found the right time to let Dean know they were working on a very small timetable.

The next time Railean woke up she noticed her arms were no longer strapped down. She tried to sit up but her body was still not responsive.

"Now you see why we have no problem untying you," Meg told her from the door. "You're not physical or mentally able to escape."

"At least the pain has lessened," Railean told her with as much sarcasm as she could. Her entire body felt tired and weak. "So how did you get Gordon to help you with this?"

Meg crossed over to her and started to raise her hand to Railean's belly. "I told him what he wanted to hear." Railean flinched, but Meg only kept her hand hovering above it. "He wanted revenge and I could help him get it."

"What about you, what do you want?" Railean asked even though she knew the answer.

"The same thing, revenge," she said as she lowered her hand.

"Oh," Railean started with a smirk on her face, "are you still mad that we killed your daddy?"

Meg pushed on Railean's belly and she screamed, "Oh I'm not mad, Rai." She pushed harder, "I'm pissed." She took her hand off and Railean panted to get the pain to stop. "You still don't get it do you? I could have simply kept Hazel, waited her to give birth, killed her and kept the baby. Now while that would have hurt Sam deeply and yes you and Dean would have been upset to see Sammy so upset, it still wouldn't hurt them as much as this."

As the pain started to subside it slowly dawned on Railean what Meg was saying, "This is going to kill me."

Meg turned to walk out of the room, "Yep and there is nothing Sam and Dean can do about it. See I get two birds for the price of one. That isn't even the best part of this but I'll leave that for later."

She closed the door and Railean felt it was alright for her to cry now.


	11. Race Against Time

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Race Against Time**_

"Kalika," Dean called as he walked into the hospital library, "please tell me you have something?"

Kalika looked up from the computer she had been using, "Sorry Dean," she told him. "I've still got nothing."

Dean sat down heavily, "This is ridicules," he told her. "Between all of our connections and your's and Reid's, we should be able to find Railean like that," he snapped his fingers.

Kalika pushed back her chair. She could understand Dean's frustration. It was the not knowing what condition Railean was in that was killing him the most. "We'll find her Dean, her and the baby. Reid's back at our office looking into tracking Hendrickson."

"So you really think he's the master mind behind this?" Dean asked hoping the change of subject would take his mind off his sister.

Kalika leaned on her knees, "It makes sense. Gordon is a good hunter but there is no way he could have pulled this off without help. Hendrickson would have been able to get him out of jail and he has the back ground into the supernatural."

Dean shook his head, "I know he hates Sam and me for something but this still feels more personal then just him wanting us behind bars. Besides once you and Reid were able to clear us from all his trumped up charges…"

"Hey not all those charges were trumped up, just the murder one."

"Either way," Dean continued, "once those charges were gone, why keep Railean? Like I said, this whole thing feels extremely personal."

Kalika thought about it for a moment. She thought he was right, but she wouldn't say it out loud. "I would say make a list of everyone who hated you and your brother enough to do this but I have a feeling it would be a long list and we just wouldn't have the time to look into all the names."

"There's that." Dean smiled at the list idea. "You're right about the list thing. There's something else that is bugging me. If this is as personal as I feel it is, why put Sam's kid," his grin widened.

"What's so funny?" Kalika asked.

Dean shook his head, "Nothing, just the idea that Sam's going to be a dad. It kind of tickles me." He shook his head, "Anyway, why put the baby in Railean? That's another thing that's bugging me."

Before Kalika could answer the door burst open and a skinny kid with square frame glasses, looking flustered and winded stood there. "K. I need… to talk… to you."

"Mouse?" Kalika stood up, as did Dean.

"This is the little mouse you were talking about?" Dean asked looking a little shocked. "He can't be more then sixteen."

Mouse stood as tall as his skinny frame would let him, "I'm… eighteen."

Kalika lead Mouse to a chair, "Catch your breath Mouse, why are you out of breath?"

Mouse sat down in Dean's now vacant chair, "I ran from my loft, and then the elevator was taking to long so I ran up the stair." He stopped to take a few more deep breaths.

"Dean I'd like to too meet Ryan, also known as Mouse. He's the one who created my file as well as yours and Sam's. I guess you could say he's my computer genius."

Dean held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ryan."

Mouse took Dean's hand, finally catching his breath, "Please call me Mouse, everyone dose."

"So," Kalika interrupted them, "what did you want to tell me and yes you can talk in front of Dean."

"Well I did what Reid asked me to do…"

Kalika held up her hand, "What did Reid ask you to do?"

"He wanted me to find out why who ever took Hazel's baby would need to transfer it like they did. Well I found seventy rituals that use newborns. I narrowed those down to forty by the fact they used a transfer spell. Those forty were then narrowed down to…"

Again Kalika raised her hand, "Skip to the end."

Mouse blinked then nodded, "So anyway I looked into all the Winchester's background. I think I know why they needed Railean to carry the baby. There's this one very old demonic resurrection ritual. It's supposed to be able to bring back any demon that's been killed, and I mean killed, killed, not just sent back to hell killed."

Dean didn't like where this was going, "How?"

"Well according to what I've read there has to be all these conditions for this to happen, which is why it's never been used before. First the only person who can bring back the demon has to be related to it. And since demons can't have kids."

"That's not quiet true," Dean said, his mind going a mile a minute. "This demon that Railean and I killed said he had kids, a boy and a girl. I shot the son in the head and the daughter was sent to hell."

"Um… Dean," Kalika interrupted. "I seem to remember you telling me that Meg escaped from hell."

Mouse thought about that for a moment, "I guess it doesn't have to be blood related. Also the relative bringing the dead demon back would need a newborn child from the one who killed him."

Dean shook his head, "But why would they take Sam's kid, Railean's the one…" Then it hit him, the whole thing. "They transferred the baby to Railean to make it her newborn, even though blood wise it's Sam's."

"Would that even work, I mean I thought these kinds of rituals were pretty strict about…"

Mouse shook his head, "Not with the way this one is worded. It says from the one who killed him, not belonging to."

"So this whole thing isn't just about revenge on you guys," Kalika said to Dean.

"That bitch is trying to bring her dad back." Dean's eyes went very dark and it didn't take Kalika long to realize why this would tick him off. "Like hell she is. We need to find her, Now."

Kalika's cell phone started ringing, "Please tell me you got something Reid?" Kalika asked.

"We got Hendrickson."

Railean tried, yet again, to sit up. The pain was no longer as intense and she was hoping to at least get a better look at her surroundings. She managed to sit up without the pain overwhelming her. "This is going to hurt." She swung her legs off the bed and her belly felt as if it were being pulled to the breaking point. She bit her lip to bite back a cry.

The door opened and Railean started to think there had to be camera's in there for them to always be coming in like this. This time it was Gordon and he had a tray of food. "I wouldn't be trying that if I were you Rai."

"Do not call me Rai," she growled through her teeth. "And you're not me."

Gordon shrugged, "Fine but it's going to hurt and you could fall and injure the baby."

"God, I so hate you right now," she tried to puller her legs back onto the bed but her body was too tired. Gordon set the tray down and helped her. "Why do you even care, Gordon?" she asked him once she was back in bed and Gordon had picked up the tray again.

He just shrugged, "Maybe I don't want anything to happen to the baby." He set the tray closer to her and Railean could hear her stomach growl. The food was simple enough, chicken broth and a red Popsicle. "Before you comment on the food, keep in mind that you might just end up puking this all up anyway."

Railean didn't argue because even though she was starving, the sight of it was now nauseating her. "I don't think I can eat this." She covered her mouth fighting the urge to vomit. She knew if she did there would be indescribable pain, in fact just the act of fighting the nausea was causing her to hurt.

She laid her head back praying it would help, after a little bit the nausea passed. Railean could feel tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. She fought those back as well, she would not cry in front of them if she could help it. The baby kicked and surprisingly it didn't hurt. Railean put a protective hand on her belly. "Gordon, what's Meg going to do with the baby once she's born?"

Gordon had started to take the tray way but stopped, "Raise it as her own."

Railean looked over at him and snickered, "Dose she really thing Sam's going to let her do that. He'll keep looking for this baby until he finds her. You had better hope you're nowhere around when they catch up to her. They aren't going to just kill Meg; they'll obliterate her and anyone with her."

"Not if he thinks the baby died," he told her as he gathered up the tray and stood to leave.

"Just because you're dim-witted, doesn't mean my brothers are. They'll know this baby's still alive, even if I have to come back as a spirit and tell them."

Gordon stopped by the door, "What are you talking about? Meg never said anything about killing you." He truly looked confused.

"This little ritual is going to kill me Gordon, or didn't you know that? Why the hell do you think this is so painful for me? Or why Meg isn't worried that I'll find a way out of here? It's because even if I somehow managed to escape I'd still die." Now Railean couldn't help the tears that were falling. She didn't want to die and if she had to she would rather have Sam and Dean with her, not a demonic hussy and her brainless lackeys.

"I'm sorry," Gordon muttered looking confused as he left.

She squeezed her eyes closed, "Something tells me he didn't know that part." The baby kicked and Railean smiled to herself. "At least it doesn't hurt when you do that, little one."

Victor Hendrickson sat in an interrogation room with his arms crossed looking extremely ticked off. Reid, Kalika and Dean were all watching him through the one-way mirror. It had taken Reid and three other members of the Special Tech Department to keep Dean from bursting into the interrogation room and beating the crap out of him.

"So who's going in there?" Dean had asked once he calmed down.

"I am," Kalika, answered brushing past Reid and Dean before either of them could say a word. Kalika paused at the door, took a deep breath and walked in. The look on Hendrickson's face was worth this.

"What the hell are you doing here, Moore?"

Kalika took a seat and gave him a pout, "Oh you mean you're not happy to see your former partner? I'm so hurt." Hendrickson said nothing. "Don't feel bad, I haven't missed you either."

"I've already asked for a lawyer," Hendrickson told her leaning back in his chair, "so I'm not saying a word till he gets here."

Kalika grinned at him, "What makes you think you get that option. You seem to forget, there's still a young girl missing and you know where she is. All we care about right now is finding Railean and how we get that information doesn't matter to us right now."

Hendrickson leaned across the table, "You don't scare me Moore. You don't have it in you to hurt me."

Kalika swung her fist at his head and caught him square on the jaw. The force from it sent him to the floor. "Apparently," she told him getting to her feet and coming around the table, "you forgot about the woman I decked for simple bad mouthing a five year old." She knelt in front of him. "You don't think I wouldn't hit an arrogant, egotistical, sexist, son of a bitch?" She laughed at him, "Victor you really don't know me."

The door behind her opened but Kalika didn't have to look back to know it was Reid. "Moore, outside, now." Kalika got to her feet but grinned into the mirror as she passed it.

"How come you get to hit him and I don't?" Dean asked her once Reid had closed the door.

"It's not like I went in there with the intent to punch him, Dean," she told him crossing her arms across her chest. "It's just seeing him sitting there with that smug look on his face, well I couldn't help it."

Reid sighed, "And hitting Hendrickson gets him to tell us where Railean is how?"

Kalika looked a little sheepish at Reid, "Technically it doesn't but it makes me feel a whole lot better." Dean still looked as if he were pouting, "Oh fine Dean you can hit him next time."

Dean smiled but Reid shook his head, "No, no hitting. Come on Kali get back in there and make him talk.

Kalika sulked but went to the door, "You know for once," she said opening the door, "I wish I could take a leaf out of your book Dean, you know beat the shit out of people to get them to talk." She closed the door and looked back at Hendrickson. "Guess they want me to do this my way."

Hendrickson glared at her as he nursed his jaw, "Oh please Moore, that little love tap was nothing. They shouldn't send a woman to do a man's job." He leaned back in his chair, smirking at her and Kalika was this close to causing it to tip. She took a deep calming breath.

She placed her hands on the table and stared Hendrickson in the face, knowing he would take this as a challenge, and he didn't disappoint. He plopped his chair back down and attempted to stare her down, mistake number one.

She bore into his eyes and could feel him try and pull his gaze away, but it was too late, "You hear me right Victor?" He nodded. "Good because as of right now, I'm the only thing you can hear." She waited for him to nod again, his face straining to break eye contact. "You are going to tell us where Railean Winchester is, got it?"

Hendrickson nodded, "Meg is keeping her at Gordon's old house."

Kalika could see his face turning red from the effort to fight her, "Where is that Agent Hendrickson?"

Hendrickson shook his head but answered anyway, "It's a secluded house in the woods, middle of nowhere."

Sweat was starting to form on his brow and Kalika know if she kept this up she could cause an aneurism. "Give me the location."

The sweat was dripping off him as he shook his head again, "You take route 85, go straight for about thirty miles, after that you'll see a grain silo, turn left, go about four more miles, if you come to a red barn you've gone to far. It's pushed back from the road and very hard to see."

Smiling Kalika broke eye contact, "Thank you Victor, you've been most helpful." She got up and headed for the door.

"You Bitch," he yelled getting to his feet. "What the hell did you just do to me?"

Kalika stood in the doorway, "I told you last time, you have no idea who I am or what I am capable of. You shouldn't have screwed with me." She closed the door and saw Reid still scribbling Hendrickson's instructions down, Dean still looking as if he would love to be in with Victor right about now. "Dean, you call Sam and let him know we may have a location. Reid, you go on…"

"Line and see if I can get a satellite photo of this location," Reid finished for her not even looking up. "Yea I got it."


	12. A Family Divided

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A Family Divided**_

Railean rolled onto her side, hoping to get the tightening in her belly to stop. It didn't help but the movement seemed to wake the baby, because she started kicking like crazy, at least when the baby kicked or moved it didn't cause her any pain. With her body being in constant pain this new pain barely registered, it was more just uncomfortable for her now.

Gordon came in but she really didn't feel like talking with him right now. He sat on the edge of the bed; she kept her back to him. "Rai I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would kill you."

Railean rolled over, "Would you have helped Meg if you had known?"

"It doesn't matter, I didn't know."

"But you do now," she propped herself up on her elbows, ignoring the stabbing in her belly. "Do you plan on doing anything about it?"

Gordon got off the bed, "It wouldn't do any good. I'm truly sorry Rai."

Gordon started to walk out the door, "Gordon! Wait!"

He paused with his hand on the door, "Rai there's nothing you can say," he turned to look at her. She had her legs over the edge of the bed, hands clutching her stomach and a puddle on the floor.

"Gordon I think the water just broke," Railean told him terrified.

Sam had been sleeping soundly when a slight squeeze of his hand woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Hazel smiling at him. "Morning beautiful," she said weakly.

Sam smiled back, giving her hand a squeeze back, "I sure hope you're talking to me." He kissed the hand he was holding. "Otherwise I would be very put out."

Hazel smiled at the reference. It had been the first thing they had said to each other the morning after sleeping together. She let her eyes wonder, "Where's Max?" Right then the door opened and both Max and Annie entered.

"Hazel, you're awake."

Hazel would have answered but Annie chose that moment to lick her face and she was having a hard time talking with doggie tongue on her face. "Annie, get down you mangy dog." Max pulled Annie away from Hazel, and she sat on her hunches looking quit pleased with herself. Max just rolled his eyes at her, "You had better be glad that Hazel loves you so much, you mutt." He sat on the edge of the bed and took her other hand.

She smiled at them both, "God it's good to be back." She deliberately left the subject of her baby alone. She didn't know if they knew what had happened. She relaxed back into her pillows as a nurse came in.

"Alright gentlemen," she told them pulling the curtain surrounding Hazel's bed. "I need you to step out so I can examine her."

Sam kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll be right outside." Max gave her a light pat on the shoulders, and then they both walked out of the room.

Once outside Sam leaned against the wall and sighed. Max stood next to him, "You think she knows where your baby might be?"

Sam didn't say anything; he didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't want to make her upset but she must know she wasn't carrying their daughter any more.

He didn't have much time to contemplate the matter as his cell started ringing. He flipped it open, "Hey Dean, you find out anything?"

"We may know where she is, Sam."

Sam nearly dropped the phone, "Dude are you serious?"

"Yea, Hendrickson says they have her at an old house of Gordon's, it's in the middle of no and where. Reid's got satellite photos and were planning on heading out soon. How's Hazel doing?"

"She's awake. Swing by here and pick me up."

"Sorry Sammy but you're needed there. Does Hazel know what we think happened to the baby?"

"Not sure the nurse shooed us out to examine her." He thought about wanting to go with Dean to get their sister, but Dean was right, Hazel needed him too, besides Railean would be fine. "Alright but you call me the second you guys have her. I mean it Dean, you keep me updated."

"Yes mother," was Dean's sarcastic response. "Don't worry Sammy. I'll keep you up to date. I'll call you soon." They hung up the phone and Sam felt like he would cry.

The nurse came out of the room, "You guys can go back in now."

Max stopped her, "How is she?"

"Physically she's going to be fine, but she's going to need your support." Sam and Max smiled as the nurse held the door open for them.

Hazel was propped up on the pillows and looked more awake. "The nurse said I would be able to get out of bed and go for a walk soon." She smiled as Sam took her hand again. They sat like that for a little bit before Annie started whining.

Max stood grabbing the leash, "I'll take her out." He gave his sister a knowing look and she mouthed a silent thank you. Once Max was out Sam stood and sat gently on the edge of the bed. Hazel was having none of that, she pulled him to her and rested her head on his chest. Sam wrapped both arms around her and hugged her, gently kissing the top of her head.

After a little bit she pulled back and scooted over for him to lye beside her. She cuddled into his arms and looked up at him, "I missed you."

He kissed her mouth softly, enjoying the feeling of how well she just seemed to fit in his arms, "I'm sorry I didn't call."

Hazel shrugged, "I guess finding out you have a sister will distract any body. Besides it wasn't like I didn't have your number. I'm sorry for not calling and telling you about our baby."

Sam felt her shudder and could see her eyes started to tear up, "So you know about the baby."

Hazel nodded and rested her head on Sam's chest, "Gab told me that she's with Railean. I'm worried, Sam. When Gab was telling me about it I just got a really bad feeling about the whole thing."

Sam gave her a reassuring hug, "Dean, Kalika and Reid think they have a lead on her, she and the baby will be back with us soon."

Gordon rushed to Railean, "No, no, no. You can't go into labor yet. It's too soon."

Railean bent over gasping as another contraction hit her, "Tell that to the baby Gordon."

He looked around the room as if the answers were written on the wall and he just missed them. "But Meg said you wouldn't go into labor this soon. Railean you can't deliver here."

She only heard about half of what Gordon was telling her, the pain ripping its way through her body was blocking everything else. "Like I want to deliver here!" she finally managed to yell at him. "I want a hospital, I want doctors and I want my brothers!" There were tears falling freely and Railean didn't care what Gordon was thinking. She tried to stand up but another contraction was coming.

"Hey stop that!' Gordon told her helping her to sit back on the bed. "Look I'll go get Meg, she'll know what to do." He made to leave but Railean grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"I don't want that bitch in here." She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes as the worst of the contraction left. "Gordon, please. Help me." The room was spinning and she knew if she didn't lie down she would pass out. "I can't have her here."

He stood up and opened the door, "I'll be back, Rai. Just hold on a moment." He closed the door but heard her shout at him, "I Don't Have A Moment!"

He headed to the living room and picked up the phone, dialed the number Meg had left him. She picked up on the first ring. "What Gordon?"

"Meg you need to get back here. Railean's gone into labor and I'm not sure what to do." He was a little panicky but managed to hide it from his voice.

"Keep her comfortable and I'll be there as soon as I'm finished here. And Gordon, remember you want this as much as I do."

Gordon nodded and hung up the phone, "Yea but I'm not sure Rai dying is part of that," he said to himself.

Dean folded the map, "It should be coming up here shortly." He pointed to the left and the silo that was sitting there. "Turn left there. You sure there was something going on when you cheeked the satellite photo of the place?" he asked Reid.

Reid nodded, "There was some activity."

Dean nodded. He had been happy to hear that Hazel was awake now and was more then happy to let Sam stay with her while he went to get Railean. "Good."

Reid turned at the silo, "Now where to?"

"Keep going straight for four miles," Kalika told him, tucking her own gun at her back. "If we come to a red barn, then we've gone too far."

Dean followed her lead and tucked his own gun in his waistband, then grabbed the shotgun she handed him. "So is there going to be a plan or are we doing this my way?"

Kalika looked back at him as he filled the shotgun and pumped it, "I say surprise attack but I'm more then sure you're wanting to go in guns blazing."

Dean grinned at her, "You know me so well."

Reid killed the lights when he saw the ranch style house. He slowed the car and pulled it to a stop. There were no other cars and only one light on. They all got out, being careful not to slam the doors. Kalika handed Reid the other shotgun and motioned for them to split up. "Dean, you take the back," she whispered. "Reid and I'll take the front. Be careful."

Dean nodded and made his way to the back of the house. He made quick work of the locked door and breathed a sigh of relief when the door didn't squeak when he opened it. The door lead to a kitchen and Dean noticed the counter still had remnants of a prepared lunch. Creeping silently to the door, Dean peaked around it.

Gordon was hanging up the phone and it took all the control Dean had in him not to shoot the bastard right there. He took a calming breath remembering that Victor may have found away to lie to Kalika. Gordon moved off and was heading towards the front of the house. Dean took that chance to dart through a door that seemed to lead to the basement. His first concern was finding Railean.

The basement was finished and seemed to have three rooms, "Einny, minny," Dean whispered to himself. "Well, it's always that last door so why mess with tradition." He tried the last door down the hall and smiled that it was locked, "Means there's something in there he doesn't want getting out." He quietly picked the lock and opened the door. The room was nothing more then a broom closet. "Damn it!"

He looked back at the other two doors, "So much for tradition." He tried the door closest to him found it locked and moved to the next one. This one was unlocked so he went in.


	13. Grand Finale

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Grand Finale**_

The contractions were coming closer and closer, and breathing didn't help lessen the pain from them, "So much for Lamaze," Railean thought to herself. She could hear footsteps outside her door and figured it was Gordon coming back, but when the foot steps past the door she became confused.

She rolled onto her side and did her best to sit on the edge of the bed, "I am not having this baby here." She gripped the bedpost and putting all her weight on it stood on her feet. Another wave hit her and she felt something warm trickling down her leg. "Great," she muttered. She took an uncertain step towards the door. It was opening and she looked up thinking she would see Gordon.

"DEAN!" she lost her balance and her knees gave out. She landed with a thump and cringed at the new wave of pain. Dean was beside her and she had to keep blinking to make sure he was real. He helped her to stand, "You found me, but how?"

"Hendrickson," he told her, helping her to sit on the bed again, she could hear him try and hide the worry in his voice. "Kalika made him." Railean gasped when a fresh wave of pain hit her. She gripped Dean's hand thankful that he was here with her. "We need to get you out of here."

"Sorry Dean, but I can't let you do that."

Railean looked back at the door and saw Gordon standing there with a gun trained on her. "Gordon, please." She gripped Dean's hand tighter, wishing that the pain would stop long enough for her to think clearly. That just wasn't happening. She looked down hoping to catch her breath and noticed the blood blooming on her pants. "Dean?"

Dean looked down and Railean didn't need to see his face to feel it fall. The combination of Dean's sudden worry about her, and Gordon's determination for her to stay there were over whelming her. "Gordon you need to let me go, please," she pleaded.

She could feel the conflict going on in him, he still wanted to make Dean and Sam pay for what they did, but her death was not part of his plan. Feelings of lose kept coming to her and she took a shot in the dark, hoping she wasn't wrong; "She wouldn't want you to be responsible for the loss of an innocent child, Gordon. Let Dean take me out of here?"

Gordon shook his head and pulled the hammer back, "Keep out of my mind. You stay, he dies."

An arm reached around and grabbed Gordon around the neck. The gun went off and Railean felt Dean's hand leave her's.

Reid and Kalika were at the front door, "Wait a second Kali, Gordon is in the living room." Reid stood on one side of the door and motioned for Kalika to do the same. He closed his eyes and waited. After a moment he nodded and tried the doorknob, it wasn't locked.

_Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?_ Kalika asked in her mind. Reid just shrugged and went in, with Kalika following close behind him. _Where to now?_

A quick shout from the back of the house answered that question for them, they heard footsteps from upstairs and both hide on the side of the doorframe. Kalika caught a quick glance of Gordon rushing past the frame. _I guess we follow the bad guy?_ She looked over at Reid who nodded. They waited a few seconds then headed towards the back of the house.

They came to the same door Dean had just a few minutes and made their way to the basement. Reid stopped Kalika with a quick glance. _Gordon's got a gun; Dean and Railean are in there to. Wait here for a second. He doesn't know we're here. _Kalika nodded and watched as Reid moved swiftly and quietly down the hall. She could make out Gordon's form in the doorway.

Kalika could hear Railean's voice, it sound scared. Reid was nearly right behind Gordon and Kalika kept expecting him to turn around and see them. Reid managed to get his arm around Gordon's neck, but in doing so had caused the gun to go off. Kalika ran forward and saw that Reid and Dean were struggling with Gordon. She slipped past them to Railean who was hunched over in apparent pain.

"Rai, Rai it's alright." She smoothed the girl's hair. "Well get you out of here."

Railean shook her head, "I…won't…make…it," she managed to gasp out. Another shot rang out and Kalika instinctively covered Railean's head. Looking behind her she saw Reid down and Gordon and Dean going at it, Gordon looking the worst of the three of them. He still had the gun and unless Dean found a way to get it out of his hands they were all running the risk of being shot. "Railean you think you can walk out of…" Her eyes fell on Railean's bloody pants and got her answer. "Oh damn!" She didn't mean to let that out but seeing that much blood from one person, you didn't need to be a medical person to know that wasn't a good thing.

Railean's hands tighten on hers and Kalika know that another contraction had hit, "Breath honey, easy." Railean's breathing was coming in short gasps. Kalika sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Come on Rai, you need to take deep breaths. Follow me, honey." Kalika took a deep breath, feeling Railean follow her lead. Railean's tension didn't ease up but Kalika could feel her calm down, "That's a girl, again." They repeated this through the contraction.

Railean felt better just having Kalika holding her like this, the pain was still there but it was comforting having Kalika to help her through it. She was feeling light headed and wiped out. Dean seemed to be done kicking Gordon's ass because he was in front of her now, with Reid right behind him. "I'm… not going… to make it," she told him.

Dean nodded, "It's alright Rai. We'll help you deliver here."

That hadn't been what she had meant, but now wasn't the time to correct him. She heard Kalika tell Reid and Dean to go find some towels and her hand left the comfort of Kalika's and grabbed Dean's hand, shaking her head, "Stay?"

Dean looked from the hand holding him to Kalika, who nodded. They switched places and Kalika and Reid went to get the supplies. Dean held his little sister as fresh pain racked her tiny frame. He could feel her body tense and her grip on his arms intensified. He felt incredibly helpless; there was nothing he could do to help her.

Kalika came back into the room talking on her cell phone, with Reid right behind her carrying a few towels. "Alright," she snapped her phone shut. "ST is sending a helicopter; it should be here in about five minutes." She sat on the edge of the bed and Railean leaned back into Dean.

"Kalika this baby isn't going to wait five minutes, she's coming now."

Kalika reached for a towel, and draped it over Railean's knees, "Let's see how far along you are? Dean, keep her sitting up." She moved to the bottom of the bed and helped Railean out of her bloody pants.

Right in the middle of the movement Railean was hit by another contraction. She cried out and felt Dean's arms wrap tighter around her. She could hear him whispering words of comfort and it made her feel better. Once the contraction passed Railean could feel Kalika pushing on her and bit back another outcry. "You're right about the baby not waiting. She's crowning." Railean whimpered as another contraction wrench through her and she felt the need to push.

"Rai you're doing fine, you need to push now alright," Railean nodded and bared down, squeezing Dean's arm in the processes, causing him to grunt in pain as well. "Alright the head's out. Reid I need a towel." Reid handed her one, "Rai stop pushing."

"I…can't."

"Pant honey."

Railean started panting and to her surprise the urge to push faded. "She's not crying, why?" Even with how little Railean knew about babies, even she knew the baby should be crying right now. Railean didn't know it but even Dean was holding his breath, waiting for his niece to cry out.

"Give me a moment Rai, I'm clearing out the baby's mouth, there." A second later Railean and Dean heard the tiny girl wailing. "Push now. There you go." A moment later Kalika was holding up a pink, squirming, wailing little girl. "Sam has a daughter," she announced.

Railean smiled weakly and rested back into Dean. Kalika had finished wrapping the now quiet girl and was handing her to Railean to hold when they all heard a gun hammer being pulled back, "I'll take her now Agent Moore."

Kalika instinctively held the baby closer to her as she and Reid turned to face Meg. A slight movement caught Reid's attention and Meg noticed it as well, "Dean I really wouldn't move if you don't want to see Railean shot in the head," Meg adjusted her aim.

Railean barley heard what was going on around her; she felt Dean tense up underneath her and knew that something was going on. She then remembered that Gordon had called and told Meg that she had gone into labor. _She's here for the baby! Oh god Dean, please don't let her?_Railean's mind was going a mile a minute, even as she felt her body getting weaker and weaker. _Meg is Azazel's daughter so that means this should work._ Railean just hoped she had enough energy to do it.

Moving as fast as her tired body would allow her, Railean sat up and shouted, "Foris of vicis, foris of lucrum. Teneo tantum moestitia, teneo tantum poena!" Before Meg could do more then let out a small shriek she was thrown out the door and slammed into the wall. Railean slumped back, hearing the calamity of voices around her. _Dean can take care of the rest. I hope._

It took Dean less then a minute to realize what Railean had done. Luckly Reid was a little bit faster on the up take and was already making his way out the door to… well Dean wasn't sure what he was planning on but he trusted him to do what needed to be done, his main concern at the moment was keeping Railean talking and awake. "Rai you can't sleep now, come on open your eyes."

"Eye ont auntoo."

Dean kept her in a sitting position, "I know you don't want to Rai, but you have to alright. Now come on, open your eyes." Railean's eyes fluttered a little but remained closed. "Railean Winchester! You open those eyes right now!" Her eyes snapped open and Dean smiled at her, "There you go, was that so hard."

"Ets skeeping um open," she informed him as her eyes once again threatened to close.

He lightly tapped her face, "That's what I'm here for. You need to stay with me Rai alright?" Railean nodded weakly. Reid came back in with two men following closely behind him, "Rides here, let's go." Dean quickly scooped his sister up and bolted out the door with Kalika close behind him.

Dean sat in the waiting area with Sam right beside him. It had started out with Hazel and Max waiting with them but surgery was taken longer then anyone had expected, and Hazel had fallen asleep in Sam's arms. Max had taken her back to her room.

Neither brother said much to the other, both of their minds on their sister. Dean had called Sam and told him to meet him at the hospital Emergency Department; he didn't give him many details other then Railean was being flown there. Sam had meet them at the doors and he had gotten only a brief glimpse of both his sister and newborn baby, before both were rushed into the back.

Reid had stopped by shortly after the ED crew had and informed them that Meg was secured and they were in to process of exercising her demonic ass out of the girl.

The double doors to the ED opened and Doctor David Passes was walking out. Dean and Sam jumped to their feet. "How is she?" Dean asked before David even reached them.

Dean watched as David closed his eyes, "I'm sorry guys," that was about all Dean's mind process. He heard a few other phrases like, "couldn't stop the bleeding", and "just wasn't meant to deliver a child", but it was, "the baby's not breathing on her own" that got his full attention.

"What was that about the baby?" He asked looking up through a haze.

"She was born premature and her lungs aren't fully developed. She's been having trouble breathing on her own and we had to place a breathing tube in her."

"She's going to be alright though, right?" Dean jumped a little at the sound of Sam's voice, completely forgetting his brother was standing right beside him and that he had a new daughter to worry about.

"It's still too early to tell but I've informed the nurses in the NICU to be expecting you and Hazel."

"I want to see Rai," Dean's voice was emotionless and even he didn't recognize it.

David nodded and led them through the double doors. He pushed back the door leading into the Trauma Room and stepped back. "I'll let you guys have a moment alone."

Dean's eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room. Railean lay on a gurney, with a plain white sheet pulled up to her chin. It looked as if the staff had cleaned her up and brushed out her hair. Sam waited behind Dean for him to move further into the room. "Dean?"

He didn't look over at Sam; how small Railean looked in this huge room transfixed him. She seemed so out of place; like that game they played on Sesame Street. 'One of these things just doesn't belong here.' That's how Dean felt now. Railean doesn't belong in here, she wasn't supposed to die from this; she's supposed to be alive and fine. How did this happen? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Sam. "She's not supposed to be here." It was a stupid thing to say but that was all Dean could think of.

Sam nodded, "I know." He gently guided his brother to where Railean lay. They both stood there, Sam reached out to brush back her hair and Dean half expected Railean to open her eyes and smile at them, but she remain motionless. If Dean looked at her long enough he would swear she was still breathing, but he knew it was just wishful thinking, his eyes playing tricks on him. His little sister was dead, and no amount of wishing could bring her back. That one thought swam around in his mind, a small voice kept repeating, '_you could do it you know. One wish, one deal and you could have her back. What's an eternity of hell if Railean could be alive and well right now_?'

"Dean," Sam's voice sounded so far off right now. "She would be pissed if you did that." Dean looked at his brother a little shocked.

"So you read minds now?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't need to be able to read minds to know what you were thinking, Dean, because I was thinking the same thing."

Dean looked away from him, feeling a little bit ashamed about having that thought, and back to the still form of his sister. "You know, when I shot you," he started, not wanting to stand there in silence. "It was Railean who did all the thinking and planning to get you back. But there really is no way for us to get her back, is there?"

Sam heard just a small hint of hope in his voice, as if Sam in his infinite knowledge of the strange knew something to undo what was done. Sam closed his eyes, fighting back the stinging tears that were brimming. If he knew of some way to bring Railean back, without having to lose their souls in the process he would have done it in a heartbeat. "I'm sorry Dean but there isn't. Not this time."

Dean slammed his hands on the gurney, "Damn It!" Dean's out burst took Sam a little off guard. Dean was supposed to be the composed one, never show your emotions and all that. "We've cheated death before! Why not this time? Why can't she?" Dean was looking at Railean's face as he said it.

"Sometimes you just can't," Sam's voice choked at the thought of never talking with Railean again. Of never seeing her goofing around before a hunt or listening to her give Dean and him a hard time about being over protective. Guess we weren't protective enough, Sam thought to himself. Losing his dad had hurt like hell but this was downright killing him inside.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Dean's voice was becoming as choked up as Sam's. "We should have stopped it! If we had gotten there sooner…"

"It would have made no difference, Dean," a small, shaken voice said from the doorway. Dean spun around, seriously expecting to see Railean's ghost or something. Kalika stood half in, half out of the doorway. Her eyes red and cheeks still wet from her tears. "There was no way for Railean to have survived this."

"NO!" Dean shouted at her. "If she had been able to deliver here in the hospital…"

Kalika was shaking her head, "The Doc said even here there would have been no guarantee she would have survived. Her body was not prepared to carry, much less have, a child."

Dean walked with purpose towards Kalika, "How the hell would you know that!"

Kalika looked down, "Doctor Passes had a pretty good idea what Gordon and Meg were planning on doing with Railean. He said her chances would have been better here but even then she could have died giving birth."

Sam looked at Kalika in astonishment, "So that was the plan the whole time, to kill Railean?"

Kalika looked down, "No. I think this is just Meg's bonus. Her full plan was to bring back her father. But since we now have her in custody there's no way she can do that."

Dean and Sam looked back at their cold sister "The price was too high," Dean said turning to walk out.

"Dean," Kalika started. "I'm so sorry about Railean." He didn't say anything, but gave a quick nod of his head, apparently showing his emotions to Sam was one thing, but losing it in front of a chick was not something he was willing to do.

Sam struggled to regain his composer before turning to leave, but he couldn't. "Dean's right. We failed her; we didn't protect her and look what happened."

Kalika came up to him and put an arm around his shoulder, letting him sink into her frame, "Sam that's not true. This is not your guy's fault. I know you will both find that hard to believe and there is nothing I can say right now that will elevate the miss-placed guilt. But trust me when I say that losing her doesn't mean you fail, or that you guys didn't love her."

He shrugged off her arm, "And how the hell would you know that? You've never lost someone like this!"

Kalika took the smallest of steps back, "Yes, Sam I have. I had a younger sister too. She was killed by a demon and for the longest time I thought it was my fault, that I should have stopped it. It turned out that it had nothing to do with me."

Sam gave her a doubtful look, "Then why'd the demon kill her?"

Kalika looked back at the floor, "It doesn't matter why,"

"It does to me," Sam interrupted her. "Come on you wanted to impart your great wisdom on me so talk."

Kalika was sorely wishing she hadn't brought this up, she was only trying to make Sam feel better, but this little bit of information just might make him feel worse, "I know that your hurting Sam, but this isn't the time or the place for this conversation. You have a newborn daughter to see and I am betting that Hazel is waiting for you to come back before she goes to see her."

Sam threw his hands in the air, "Whatever," and walked out the door. Kalika walked over to Railean, smoothed out her hair and whispered, "Goodbye little friend. We're all going to miss you dearly. Do me a favor, when you get to heaven, tell my sister, Jessica hello for me." She kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room, the tears welling up in her eyes.

**_I have never begged this of anyone but I am begging now._**

**_Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, PLEASE review this story. There is only on chapter left BUT I want_**

**_to hear what you think before I post it. I can take all kinds of reviews, the good the bad and the ugly._**

**_ I Love to read them all. So PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSE Review._**


	14. Or Is It

**Originally the last chapter was the real last chapter. But I made the mistake of letting a close friend read the whole series and lets just say that her reaction to me killing off Railean would have made the lasy from Misery look tame. So I added this chapter to give her hope that I might continue Railean Kassota Winchesters story.**

_**It's Not Suppose To Go Like This**_

_**Final Chapter**_

Railean couldn't move. Her first thought was that she was back with Meg but slowly the memory of Dean coming, Kalika helping her through the delivery, and the helicopter ride to the hospital came back to her.

She heard a door open and a voice saying, "I'll let you guys have a moment alone." Why they would need a moment alone confused her. Just who were they and why couldn't she open her eyes or move her body. She got the answer to her first question when she heard Sam's voice, "Dean?" She wanted to shout out to them but nothing was working right.

"She's not supposed to be here." _Who isn't supposed to be here? Hazel? No I don't hear her voice. Come on guys talk to me._ She was so caught up in trying to figure out what the hell was going on that she nearly missed Sam telling Dean, "Dean, She would be pissed if you did that." "So you read minds now?" Came Dean's obviously ticked off voice. "I don't need to be able to read minds to know what you were thinking, Dean, because I was thinking the same thing."

_Who the heck would be pissed and what were you both thinking? But more importantly why can't you two hear me?_

"But there really is no way for us to get her back, is there?"

"I'm sorry Dean but there isn't. Not this time."

"Damn It!"

Dean slamming his hands on the bed should have made her jump but her bady remained still. Then she noticed that what she was lying on didn't sound like a bed, it was to metallic and wobbled a bit. Dean's next words chilled her to the bone.

"We've cheated death before! Why not this time? Why can't she?"

It took her brain a long time to put two and two together. _They can't be talking about me I'm not dead. I can't be dead, I'm still in here, and I can feel what's going on. I'M NOT DEAD_, she shouted in her mind but neither of her brothers gave the slightest indication that they heard her.

"This shouldn't have happened! We should have stopped it! If we had gotten there sooner…"

A new voice interrupted Dean's rant and it took a shorter amount of time for Railean to realize that Kalika had entered the room.

"It would have made no difference, Dean. There was no way for Railean to have survived this."

If anyone can hear me it will be Kalika._ HEY, I'M NOT DEAD! PLEASE HEAR ME! I'M STILL IN HERE!_

"Doctor Passes had a pretty good idea what Gordon and Meg were planning on doing with Railean. He said her chances would have been better here but even then she could have died giving birth."

"So that was the plan the whole time, to kill Railean?"

_DAMN IT SAM I'M STILL ALIVE. Why can't you hear me?_ This just wasn't making any sense to her. Sam and Dean could always hear her thoughts if she concentrated hard enough. _That's the problem I'm not concentrating hard enough._ She pulled all the strength she could muster and thought as loud as she could _I'M NOT DEAD, PLEASE HEAR ME!_

"The price was too high,"

"Dean, I'm so sorry about Railean."

She heard Dean's footsteps moving away from her._ NO, DEAN COME BACK! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DEAN? DEAN! _If she could have she would have been crying but not a single tear escaped her. What the hell was going on?

"And how the hell would you know that? You've never lost someone like this!"

"Yes, Sam I have. I had a younger sister too. She was killed by a demon and for the longest time I thought it was my fault, that I should have stopped it. It turned out that it had nothing to do with me."

_SAM PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME! I AM NOT DEAD!_

"Then why'd the demon kill her?"

"It doesn't matter why,"

"It does to me," "Come on you wanted to impart your great wisdom on me so talk."

_Damn it Sam! Stop fighting with Kalika and listen to me! Please You Have To Hear Me!_

"I know that your hurting Sam, but this isn't the time or the place for this conversation. You have a newborn daughter to see and I am betting that Hazel is waiting for you to come back before she goes to see her."

"Whatever."

Railean could hear Sam's footsteps leaving as well and she was now panicky. _SAM! SAM DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE! COME ON YOU'RE MY BROTHER, please?_

She felt Kalika whispering in her ear and her hopes went up, until she realized her friend was saying goodbye.

"Goodbye little friend. We're all going to miss you dearly. Do me a favor, when you get to heaven, tell my sister, Jessica hello for me."

She didn't have time to realize what Kalika was telling her, her only thought that her last hope of someone realizing she wasn't dead was now walking out the door.

_somebody, please, I'm not dead._

THE END—or is it?


End file.
